All She Ever Wanted
by srortiz87
Summary: The Glee Club is heading towards Nationals. Rachel proposes a weekly assignment that will unknowingly bring her and Quinn closer together more than either expected. Faberry is Endgame!
1. Chapter 1

All She Ever Wanted

Chapter One

"_My heart is held together by this tiny thread_

_With handfuls of beads of my feelings for you_

_That is breaking apart_

_Leaving nothing but frayed ends of a worn string."_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters.**_

_**Please note that this is indeed my first story and I do wholeheartedly welcome constructive criticisms. If the story sucks, tell me but please be nice about it.**_

As the gleeks were waiting in the choir room for the club to start, Mr. Shuester walked in looking a bit ruffled from another run in with Sue promising the Glee Club's demise.

After taking a deep breath he started, "So I was thinking that this week instead of me coming up with a lesson I thought it'd be a good idea to hear some feedback from you. So, any ideas?"

Not a second later Rachel's hand shot up in the air. Mr. Shuester gave a knowing look and sighed.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"If I may," Rachel said as she stood beside Mr. Shuester. "I have written down an extensive list of ideas that would not only help us practice for Nationals but as team captain I find it incumbent upon me to always be ready for situations such as these."

Most of the group listened, and while they found Rachel annoying a lot of the time they could not however ignore the fact that most of the time she was _right._ Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana rolled their eyes dramatically. Quinn on the other hand just kept her head down paying particular attention to her nails. Some would assume that she was just downright ignoring the brunette and not giving any thought to what she was saying. They would be wrong. Quinn _was_ paying attention quite intently.

"No one cares what you think Dwarf." Santana huffed.

"Oh shut up and hear what she has to say. At least she _has_ ideas!" Finn retorted.

Choosing to not dignify Santana with a response, Rachel flashed a smile to Finn for defending her and continued on. "I believe this weeks assignment should be about honesty. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe once said that _what__is__uttered__from__the__heart__alone__will__win__the__hearts__of__others__to__your__own._Music and honesty come from the heart and thereby go hand in hand. I believe that each of us should find a song that expresses absolute honesty regarding ourselves and maybe we can limit our range of songs to something current for a change. I feel that by doing this exercise we may find a song suitable for winning this years competition and would connect with the audience and thereby win over the judges hearts."

"Did you even breathe at all when you said that?" Mercedes asked.

"As a trained performer, I have mastered breath control so I can sing or speak rather for a long period of time. But to answer your question, no I didn't." Rachel replied.

"I think we're getting a little off track here guys." Mr. Shuester piped in. "I think Rachel is onto something. If you all can each find a song that really means something, you'll be able to connect your emotions to the song and the performance will be more evocative."

There were a few shrugs but mostly everyone was nodding in agreement. Quinn hadn't done either. It seemed lately like she was hiding. Sure she had dyed her hair back to blonde and started wearing her baby doll dresses again but it didn't change the fact that she still seemed...angry. Or sad. Or both.

This unusual behavior did not escape the notice of Rachel Berry. After all, she was team captain and as team captain its her responsibility to be aware of her teammates' well being. But more importantly, she _cared_ about Quinn. For some reason, no matter how many times the blonde had blown off her offers of friendship, she kept on trying because eventually with enough determination and kindness Quinn would ultimately realize that she wasn't alone. She would see that the brunette was so much more than what people made her out to be.

After agreeing that the assignment would be performed at the end of the week, leaving them four days to find a song to perform. They all shuffled out in tiny clusters, leaving only Rachel and Quinn.

While Rachel was scribbling possible song choices quickly in her notebook, Quinn was digging through her backpack for her pack of smokes. Despite the fact that she had left the Skanks, she still couldn't quite kick the habit of having at least one cigarette a day.

"Those things will kill you, you know." Rachel said without looking up from her notebook.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk. "I'm counting on it."

With that statement, Rachel's head whipped up to cast an admonishing look at the blonde. "Surely you don't mean that. Besides if you care to know, those death sticks not only cause an unmitigatedly amount of damage to your vocal cords and throat but also cause more deaths than by drugs, alcohol, HIV, automobile accidents, suicides and murders _combined_. Not to mention that every time you smoke a cigarette you lose roughly seven minutes of your life."

"Thanks for that little Snapple bottle cap fact but I really don't care." Quinn quipped as she turned to leave.

Only a few steps from the door she was stopped by her name being called. She didn't turn around but she knew if she didn't snap at some point Rachel would never let this 'Save Quinn' crusade go. She hated having to do it but desperate times called for desperate measures.

_Its__for__her__own__good_, Quinn thought. _She__'__s__better__off__not__being__pulled__down__by__this__sinking__shipwreck__I__call__a__life._

"Listen," Quinn started harshly through clenched teeth. As soon as she turned around she knew she couldn't be the bad guy. Looking into those big brown eyes that were filled with so much tenderness and altruistic compassion, the misguided anger dissipated immediately. Taking a deep breath, she walked back over to the seat next to Rachel dropping her bag pack as she sat.

"Look," she began again but in a much softer tone. "I came back to glee just like you wanted. Can't that be enough for you? Besides you should be focusing on getting through this last year and out of this town and not ending up like us Lima losers."

"You're _not_ going to be a Lima loser. I've told you before and I'll tell you again - you're so much _more_ than what you think you'll be. While yes, I am happy that you have rejoined glee, I feel like you're trying to make yourself disappear because you think you're alone. But you're not - not really." Tentatively, Rachel placed her hand gently on one of Quinn's. As soon as their skin touched, Quinn felt complete warmth radiating from the smaller girl's hand. As she gazed at them, she noticed that Rachel's hands weren't manly at all.

Trying to gage her emotional state, Rachel noticed Quinn's furrowed brows. Guessing the blonde was uncomfortable by Rachel's action, she pulled her hand away. Jolted by the sudden lack of warmth Quinn's hand was left with an unfamilar tingling of where Rachel's hand had been, she felt an overwhelming pang of fear at the fact that once she lost the feeling of Rachel's hand on hers, she wanted it _back._

Suddenly, she shot up out of her chair grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She ran to the nearest bathroom down the hall, further encasing herself into one of the stalls after locking it and stared at her tingling hand. She clenched it into a fist over and over partially hoping it would somehow make the delightful tingling sensation go away. Another part of her, that which she forced herself to stay buried, was the part that hoped it wouldn't go away.

Although Rachel was far enough away from Quinn to not know where she had gone or why, they both couldn't stop from muttering to themselves the same question.

"What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the words to any songs nor Apple's iTunes. Please don't sue me - I don't have any money.**

**A/N - While I do want a certain curiosity to remain regarding Quinn's mother, Judy, I'd like to reassure you that in my fanfic world, Judy Fabray isn't a horrible mother post Quinn's pregnancy. Read on and enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

"**I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around but she takes it all for me. **

**And I lost my faith in my darkest days but she makes me want to believe."**

**- "_She Is Love_" by Parachute**

_Previously…_

Trying to gauge her emotional state, Rachel noticed Quinn's furrowed brows. Guessing the blonde was uncomfortable by Rachel's action, she pulled her hand away. Jolted by the sudden lack of warmth, Quinn's hand was left with an unfamiliar tingling of where Rachel's hand had been. She felt an overwhelming pang of fear at the fact that once she lost the feeling of Rachel's hand on hers, she wanted it _back._

Suddenly, she shot up out of her chair grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She ran to the nearest bathroom down the hall, further encasing herself into one of the stalls after locking it and stared at her tingling hand. She clenched it into a fist over and over partially hoping it would somehow make the delightful tingling sensation go away. Another part of her, that which she forced herself to stay buried, was the part that hoped it wouldn't.

Although Rachel was far enough away from Quinn to not know where she had gone or why, they both couldn't stop from muttering to themselves the same question.

"What the hell?"

Rachel shook her head of the confusion she felt from Quinn's sudden departure. Although part of her wanted to go search for the blonde, the reminder that she had a strict time schedule to keep made her grab her things and head out of the school toward her car in the parking lot.

Halfway there, she stopped to turn and look at the school wondering if Quinn was still there. Realizing there was nothing she could do at that moment, she got in her hunter green Mini Cooper and headed home.

For fear of running into Rachel, Quinn waited a half an hour before poking her head out of the bathroom to see if the brunette was around. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath to attempt calming herself down from the seemingly thunderous heartbeat that she was feeling in her chest.

Quinn arrived home to an empty house. Heading into the kitchen for a snack she saw the neatly written note from her mother informing her she'd be out for the night and to enjoy some take out. A twenty dollar bill was paper clipped to the back of the note.

For months now, her mother had been taking secret excursions twice a week never mentioning where she was going or where she had been when she arrived home. Quinn was almost positive that her mother had quietly been meeting up with her ex-husband Russell.

While Quinn's mother had assured her time and time again that she was done with Quinn's father, the young blonde had a sneaking suspicion that after fifteen years of marriage, there was no way Judy would just cut off her contact with him _completely_.

On the outside she may seem indifferent regarding her father's possible return into the Fabray household but on the inside she was quite afraid of her father's reappearance.

God, I hope it won't happen.Quinn thought. If he moves back in, he'll surely throw me out again and quite happily. Where would I go then?

Shuffling up to her room, the blonde spent a few hours getting caught up on her studies. Her subsequent stint with the Skanks had caused her grades to take a turn for the worst. After finishing her work, Quinn browsed through her iTunes library to get ready for the club's weekly assignment.

Quinn searched through her extensive index of playlists. One in particular caught her attention. It was entitled "Rainy Days" and was filled with angsty songs that rekindled melancholy thoughts and heavyhearted memories. Since she had been feeling all those things and more, she glanced through the list and saw the perfect song. She had only heard the song a handful of times, but after listening closely to the words again she felt gratified that she had found something that encompassed her emotions so completely.

~ % ~ % ~ % ~

Across town in the Lima Bean coffee shop, Kurt and Mercedes gabbed about different things, one among them being Quinn Fabray. Mercedes didn't know what to make of all the sudden, whiplash inducing changes the former pink haired girl had been making lately. But Kurt on the other hand might've had an idea.

"You know," Mercedes said. "When Quinn lived with me after her parents kicked her out she wasn't as feisty. I'm not saying I could tell half the time what she was feeling because that girl's got defenses higher than the Wall of China but that girl has got a _lot_ of feelings bottled up."

"Preach." Kurt said as he raised his hand in the air jokingly.

"I love Quinn like a sistah but sometimes, that girl was just emotionally _exhausting_._"_

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "More so than Ms. Berry? Doubtful."

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm telling you there were only two things that Quinn ranted about and _she_ was one of them. Its bad enough I have to deal with Rachel in Glee Club but to hear it at home too? Ugh."

Kurt couldn't help the smirk that came over his face. As the possibilities formed in his mind of the potential truth to Mercedes' tidbit of information, his smirk turned into a full on grin. If his theories proved correct, the Glee Club dynamic could take a very interesting turn.

~ % ~ % ~ % ~

After eating half of a Hawaiian pizza topped with extra bacon by herself in the kitchen, Quinn's thoughts turned to the brunette. After everything thats happened she still wants to be there for you, Quinn thought. But why? Why is she so relentless to be friends with me? I sure as hell don't deserve it.

Looking around her room aimlessly, her gaze fell on her phone. After debating with herself for an inordinate amount of time, the side of her mouth lifted up in a faint trace of a smile as she reached for her phone.

~ % ~ % ~ % ~

Rachel was trying desperately to focus on her schoolwork. Each attempt failed because all she could seem to think of was Quinn's odd behavior earlier that day. She assured herself that she would confront the blonde the next day - she was determined that it was the best course of action. As much as she hoped the confrontation would be a positive one, any sort of encounter good or bad was better than nothing at all. She reasoned that if no course of action was taken, it would surely cause more harm than good.

Later on that evening, Rachel decided to focus on her weekly assignment for Glee Club. She had limited her songs down to two possible choices. While she was getting ready to print out the lyrics to both, she heard her name being called by one of her fathers.

"Yes, Daddy?" Rachel asked the dark skinned man who peeked his head inside her room.

"Dinner's ready. What are you working on?" he asked.

After explaining the current assignment that she ingeniously came up with, he beamed a smile of pride at his daughter and complemented her for her idea. Just as she was getting ready to head downstairs to eat dinner, her pink bedazzled phone chirped that alerted her that she received a text message.

When she opened the text, it simply said: **Hey**. It was from a number that she didn't recognize. Although delighted that she received a text, she had trained herself to be wary of situations such as these for fear that it might be some sort of prank by the jocks or the Cheerios.

She quickly texted back: **Hello. May I ask who this is?**

"Honey, dinner's getting cold." Her father reminded her from outside the hall.

"Oh, sorry Daddy. I'll be right down." Rachel said.

Rachel's phone chirped again. **Its Quinn.**

While she was somewhat surprised that Quinn was texting her, she smiled. She had hoped the blonde might want to explain her quasi-panic attack. She heard her name being called again from downstairs. With her phone in hand, she headed downstairs.

Quinn sat on her bed anxiously waiting for a response from the brunette. Feeling the phone vibrate in her hand brought a smile to her face.

**Oh hi how are you? I was worried about you. I apologized if I did or said anything wrong in Glee today :(**

Quinn immediately felt her chest clench. Of course Rachel wants to blame herself, Quinn thought. But why should she? She's not the one who freaked out and ran out of the room like a maniac.

Rachel sat down to join her fathers. A few moments later, her phone chirped again.

"Honey," Rachel's other father chided. "You know the rules about no phones at dinner."

"I know Dad. I'm sorry but its just that one of my fellow Glee Club members had an extremely difficult day today and she doesn't really have anybody to talk to. May I please explain to her that I'll talk to her later? I fear that if I don't reply, she might think that I'm ignoring her. Please Dad?"

Rachel's dad, a tall thin Caucasian man, glanced at his partner, and then back at Rachel. With a small smile he said, "Of course. Just give her a heads up next time okay?"

The tiny brunette beamed as she quickly grabbed her phone to read Quinn's response.

**I'm good. Sorry about today. You have nothing to apologize for. What're you up to?**

Rachel smiled and speedily typed her reply to Quinn.

While Quinn laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten to this point. She used to _hate_ the tiny diva with nothing less than absolute vigor doing everything she could to keep the girl in her place inciting every possible insult to keep the girl's chin from being raised higher than it always was.

But now...Now the more she looked back, the more she admired Rachel. After all the slushies, insults and moderately inaccurate pornographic caricatures she used to draw in the girls bathroom stalls, the brunette never stopped offering her friendship.

How did it get to where I'm laying here waiting eagerly to get a reply from her? Quinn thought. And what's taking so long?

As if by some miracle to save her from further introspection, Quinn's phone vibrated.

**Sorry for my delayed response. Sitting down to dinner with parents. They're making an exception to no texting at table just this once. Can we talk after I'm done?**

Quinn sighed. As she started to respond to Rachel's offer she heard the front door close signaling her mothers return from wherever she had been, Quinn quickly erased what she had written and restarted.

**No worries. Please thank your dads for me. Heading to bed actually. See you tomorrow. Night Rachel.**

With a sigh, Quinn slipped beneath the covers, turned off her bedside lamp and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

~ % ~ % ~ % ~

Rachel's phone chirped again. She didn't reach for it knowing the rule that her fathers granted an exception to momentarily. Although sometimes she was highly determined to get her way she knew that obedience above all was rewarded. As much as she wanted to she left her phone alone.

She was awarded when her fathers noticed her glancing every few seconds at her phone. Though she didn't say anything, they knew she was exceedingly anxious to read whatever message her friend had sent to her.

"Honey," the dark man said with a grin. "Please just go ahead and read the message before you fall out of your chair."

Rachel's face beamed with such excitement, her fathers couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really?" she said with wide eyes.

Her father nodded. She smiled as she opened her phone but as she read the message her face fell.

"What's the matter? Is your friend okay?"

Rachel closed her phone dejectedly, and pushed her food around.

"Yes." Rachel said without looking up. "She was just saying thank you for letting me text her back and wished me a good night."

"Oh well that was nice of her. Maybe you can have her over some time. What's her name?"

"Quinn Fabray." Rachel answered quietly.

Her fathers looked to each other, as if holding a silent conversation. "_Oh_."

Rachel's eyes furrowed in confusion at her father's tone of voice. "What do you mean _'Oh'_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor its characters, nor the words to any song lyrics.**

**A/N - Judy's whereabouts are revealed! Also in this fanfiction story Brittany is single. She has broken up with Artie but is not with Santana...yet :)**

CHAPTER THREE

"**I was searching, you were on a mission**

**Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision."**

-**Neutron ****Star ****Collision ****by ****Muse**

Rachel's eyes furrowed in confusion at her father's tone of voice. "What do you mean _'__Oh__'_?"

"Leroy," Rachel's other father Michael said to the dark skinned man. "Why don't you explain since you went to school with them."

Rachel's eyes bugged almost comically, "Excuse me? You went to school with the Fabrays?"

Leroy nodded. "And while I'm not one for expressing my opinion gratuitously, Russell Fabray has grown to be more of a priggish bigot than he was in high school. Though I won't say the same for Judy. She was so sweet and had so much spunk. Unfortunately that all disappeared when she married Russell. Of course now that she's divorced him, she seems to have that spark back. I'm so proud of how well she's doing!"

"You should tell her as much at the next meeting. I'm sure she'd appreciate hearing it." Michael said.

Rachel's facial expressions kept morphing as if her mind couldn't decide which one to stick with - confusion or wonderment. Rachel, however, was simply unaware of these sudden and constant changes on account of the fact she was paying rapt attention to her father's story. Confusion seemed to win out when her father mentioned meetings.

"What meeting?" Rachel asked quizzically.

Leroy explained that the bi-weekly evening outings that the Berry's had been going on weren't dates like Rachel thought but were in fact them helping out at the small but treasured PFLAG chapter that they co-founded with Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel. In the early part of the summer, Burt had seen Judy at the local grocery store and mentioned the meetings in passing. Judy surprised everyone in attendance by showing up at the next assembly. After a few gatherings, the shock and awe eventually worn off to the fellowship. Who _wouldn__'__t_ be surprised to see Judy Fabray, the better half to the former couple known as the most prominent family in the town of Lima. Besides Burt, and the Berrys, there were a few other couples and one or two stranglers from bordering towns that drove to Lima because it was the closest PFLAG gathering for a hundred miles.

"But Daddy, I'm not gay." Rachel said bewildered.

"We know honey," Michael said amused at his daughters apparent shock. "We're doing it to help Burt. Well, thats how it started anyway. I guess thats changed now that Judy's been attending."

Leroy grinned. "If Russell found out, he'd go apeshit."

Both Michael and Rachel chastised Leroy for his language in unison.

Not believing what she was hearing, Rachel played her father's words in her mind repeatedly trying to believe it. But she couldn't seem to fathom the thought.

Is Quinn really…gay? She thought.

Seeing the effect the news had on their daughter, Michael tried to backtrack.

"Rachel, I can only imagine how much this may surprise you but I have to ask that you keep this to yourself. From what little Judy knows and has told us, she's not even sure if Quinn has come to terms with it yet either. The best thing you can do is be there for her as a friend like you have been doing."

"Of course Dad." Rachel said. "So Quinn doesn't know that her mom is doing this for her? Wouldn't that make Quinn happy?"

Both of the Berry men shook their heads. "Judy feels that Quinn's in a fragile place right now. She doesn't want to overwhelm her with forcing Quinn to deal with anything she's not ready to."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. Not one for too much serious talk, Leroy distracted Rachel with vegan friendly ice cream sundaes.

After helping her fathers with the dishes, she returned to her bedroom to ponder the new information she learned about the Fabrays, Quinn especially.

Pieces seemed to fall in place with ease as she sorted through her interactions with the blonde, both good and bad. All the de-feminizing name calling, the pornographic caricatures in the bathroom stalls, the blonde's territorial reactions to her on again off again relationship with Finn, not to mention Quinn's questionable past relationships with her boyfriends. They all seemed to just serve a purpose, a means to an end to get what she wanted or maintain what she had…

It all made sense. In sophomore year the girls shared hardly any classes together but back then it was as if Quinn had memorized the brunettes class schedule. Every day at almost every turn, the blonde was there to humiliate her. If and when Rachel succeeded in stealthily escaping the persistent degradation Quinn relished upon giving, the blonde would seek her out with singular focus which Rachel could appreciate if it had been with any intent other than malice and contempt. Quinn made it clear that she hated Rachel, and as the saying goes, "There's a fine line between love and hate."

~ % ~ % ~

On Wednesday in Glee Club, some of the students found the assignment to be easier than they thought. Mr. Shuester brought out the infamous Hat of Fate to which Brittany not so subtly swore that there _was_ in fact a duck hiding in there. Those of the group that were ready were Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Kurt and Artie.

Mercedes blasted an exceptional rendition of 'I Can Do Bad All By Myself' by Mary J. Blige which left somewhat of an awkward applause after she belted out the last note due to the message behind the song.

Tina sang 'You Picked Me' by A Fine Frenzy, gaining constant 'Aww's' from the group when she directed the song to Mike.

Mike surprised everyone at his choice of the song 'Helpless When She Smiles' by the Backstreet Boys, not because of the content but because of the undertaking of its difficulty in arrangement. As he sang, he twirled Tina around the room gracefully giving each other wide smiles.

Blaine gave an amazing acapella rendering of Teddy Geiger's 'For You I Will (Confidence)' with the help of a few of his Dalton Warbler buddies.

Throughout each song that their fellow glee clubbers performed, Rachel and Quinn kept sneaking glances at each other although it was never at the same time to make any eye contact. Though Finn failed to notice it, Santana however, did not. Smirking to herself, the wheels in her mind began to turn as she pretended to pay attention to Blaine and Kurt making doe eyes at each other.

Although if anybody asked her opinion of the performance, she would claim it made her nauseous from all the ridiculous sweetness but deep down in the recesses of her heart where nobody but Brittany could penetrate, she admitted that she also kind of thought that Blaine was more of a bad ass for being open with his feelings and all that.

Kurt went next with an acoustic version of 'Tonight, Tonight' by Smashing Pumpkins accompanied on guitar by Puck. The unexpectedness of the song combined with Kurt's vocal range and Pucks unrivaled talent of the instrument resulted in the two performers receiving a standing ovation.

Last up was Artie. The tension in the room continued to rise to an almost unbearable level and remain there once everybody figured out which song he chose to sing. As the violin introduction mixed in with the steady beat, Artie poured his heart and soul into the words he sang as he kept his gaze on Brittany. As the song progressed, Santana folded her arms and shook her head at the wheelchair bound boy. She quietly shot daggers at him with her eyes for his choice of angsty laden song. Give it up already Wheels, she thought to herself, Britts was mine first.

Mr. Shuester praised the song choices and performances before he let them go for the day. Rachel and Quinn hung back until they were the only one's left in the choir room.

While Rachel neatly placed her notebook inside of her bag, Quinn rocked back and forth on her heels, and nervously said, "Hey, I forgot to tell you good job on the assignment this week. The group did a good job today."

Rachel beamed. "Thank you. I must admit that I had an ulterior motive to this lesson. With all of the drama going on between everyone I thought it would be cathartic for them to sing it out. I'm glad my theory proved to be correct."

"You're brilliant Rach." Quinn said without thinking. Unable to hide her blush, Quinn turned away to pick up her back from the floor. Rachel had seen Quinn blush before but this time it brought an involuntary smile to her face that she couldn't wipe away.

Hearing Quinn say her shortened name did something to her stomach, a fluttering like there was a million butterflies on crack suddenly flying around inside her stomach relentlessly. Her subconscious brought a notion to the forefront of her mind, one that filled her with trepidation. Neither Finn, nor Jesse or Puck were able to generate such a feeling from her of _just_ saying her name.

But Quinn did. _Huh._

A throat clearing brought Rachel back to reality and out of her thoughts.

"Hey, I uh - I just wanted to say thank you for what you said on Monday. It meant a lot." Quinn said softly.

Rachel wanted desperately to ask Quinn why she freaked out on Monday but noticing the general nervousness of the blonde, she thought better of it.

"I was only speaking the truth Quinn. You've got so much to offer: intelligence, beauty, motivation, and friends who believe in you no matter how much you think or say otherwise."

Quinn smirked. "Mr. Shue said as much last week when I blamed him and the Glee Club for all the mistakes that I've made."

Rachel's eyes begged Quinn to elaborate. The blonde just shook her head, "Its not worth repeating the specifics but he told me what I needed to hear."

Not wanting to push, Rachel changed the subject. "So what are your plans for the rest of today?"

Quinn shrugged. "Nothing really just homework and stuff."

"Would you be interested in hanging out with me? We could study together for a bit and watch a movie or something."

Quinn began to smile but fell as a flash of panic crossed her face. "What about your dads? They probably hate me for how horrible I've been to you."

Wanting to ease Quinn's mind, Rachel reached for Quinn's hand but remembering the blonde's sudden reaction made Rachel change her mind. Her hand hesitated then fell gently back to her side. Seeing this, Quinn reached for the brunette's hand without thinking.

Rachel was not only surprised by the blonde's actions, but also that Quinn's hands were cold.

As their fingers intertwined, Rachel whispered, "Your hands are cold."

Quinn was too caught up in the sensations that Rachel's hands were causing for the second time that she didn't hear what Rachel had said. Complete and utter warmth exuded from the smaller girl that both mystified and excited the blonde.

Looking up from their hands, Quinn asked, "What?"

Rachel repeated what she had said.

Quinn frowned. "Sorry." When she attempted to pull her hand away, Rachel gripped tighter so she wouldn't let go.

The brunette looked up at Quinn. "Don't be. As the saying goes…" Rachel said, her eyes full of mirth.

The two were so caught up in each other they failed to notice Mr. Shuester standing in the doorway.

"Girls?" Mr. Shue called. As if his voice were some audible catalyst, the girls jumped apart immediately.

Up until this moment, Quinn had been taught for the sake of propriety, to quell her emotions, especially the good ones that were ingrained as inappropriate, sinful. In essence, she was taught that it was better to be aloof, cold almost. Her life had been made up of years full of being what others wanted, what was expected of her. Even when she had returned from the summer sporting pink hair and grungy clothes, smoking her way closer to an early grave she was still not being true to her self. She was forming the image of what the Skanks wanted, demanded.

But now, having held Rachel's hand in hers, hands that felt so warm, so _right_ made all of those bad years fall away. And in that moment, Quinn finally realized that she would do what _she_ wanted from now on because God help her, holding Rachel's hand felt too good to give up.

While the fact that she never wanted to let go of the little diva's hand still scared her immensely, she really didn't seem to mind so much because for some reason unbeknownst to her, Rachel really cared about her and believed in her no matter what. Finally she had learned to treasure that fact and she would continue to do so.

From now on she promised herself that if Rachel wanted to be friends, then by all means Quinn would not deny her. After all, after everything that had happened between them Rachel deserved anything and everything she wanted. And if Rachel wanted to spend time with Quinn, hold her hand or whatever else...Quinn would most likely not say no. In fact, Quinn had a sneaking suspicion that she was positive she wouldn't say no to the brunette.

Mr. Shuester walked cautiously towards the two girls, unaware of the pivotal moment he had walked in on.

"I hate to interrupt," He said slowly. "But the janitor is getting ready to lock up."

Quinn turned to Rachel expecting the tiny diva to reply to the Spanish teacher but it seemed that Rachel was slightly more affected than she was. "Rachel?" Quinn said.

Apparently the blonde's voice was magical because it was then when the blonde said her name that Rachel finally escaped the daze she was in and addressed the spanish teacher. "Oh yes, thank you Mr. Shue," Rachel said then turned to the blonde. "Quinn, I would like to cordially invite you to my house today if you would be interested?"

Quinn chortled, "You already asked me that. But you never answered my question."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she replayed their earlier conversation in her mind. Remembering what Quinn was referring to, Rachel smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. They'll love you."

Quinn's expression of doubt made Rachel roll her eyes. "What's done is done. I'm sure once they meet you, they'll see that you're not that person anymore. Plus, they trust me implicitly. Need I remind you of the fact that I am their one and only daughter to whom they deny nothing...within reason."

Having gone to his office to collect his briefcase while the girls, he assumed, would have collected their belongings, he returned to find them still there in the same spot.

"Girls?" He repeated.

"Sorry Mr. Shue. We were just leaving." Rachel said.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked, holding out her hand to Rachel.

"I was born ready." Rachel said cheekily, taking the blonde's hand. Quinn snorted as she rolled her eyes, pulling along the tiny brunette out of the choir room and onwards to Rachel's home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor its characters, or the words to any song lyrics. Nor the words quoted by Barbra Streisand.**

**A/N: The dinner with the Berry's has arrived! **

CHAPTER FOUR

"**I wonder how I ever made it through a day**

**How did I settle for the world in shades of gray...**

**And I realized I'd never lived before your love**

**I'd never felt before your touch **

**And I'd never needed anyone to make me feel alive**

**But then again, I wasn't really livin'**

**I'd never lived before your love."**

**-**Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson

When the girls arrived at Rachel's house, Quinn remained in the car before Rachel dragged her out promising that her dad's were still at work. When they entered, Quinn was filled with a warmth and comfort she'd never felt before. She looked around noticing the differences between her house and Rachel's. While Quinn's house was made to look regal and pristine with furniture that were for show not luxury, the Berry's home however, was tastefully decorated but also comfortable.

Quinn gravitated toward the stairs to take in the various pictures of Rachel and her fathers through the years. All of them were of a happy brunette and two fathers whose eyes were filled with nothing but adoration for their daughter.

Quinn had pictures at her house as well but not as many and the few that were of her was when she was a small child. There used to be more pictures that contained the whole Fabray family, standing stock still with serious faces to show off their appearance of wealth and affluence with Russell Fabray towering over the three women.

After the divorce however, Quinn had woken up one day to find her mother filling boxes with anything and everything that contained the face or remembrance of her ex-husband. Quinn was overcome with a strong but silent pride for her mother's actions that day.

Shaking her head to clear the memory Quinn turned to face Rachel, who she found to be watching her intently. "You have a beautiful home Rach."

"Thank you." Rachel beamed at the nickname and kind words. "Are you hungry or thirsty? We have a wide variety of non vegan snacks."

"Water would be great." Quinn said as she followed Rachel to the kitchen.

"So did you have any particular favorites today from the ones that performed?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt surprised me but I loved Mike's choice. It was a beautiful song. What about you? Any songs you think would make the cut for Nationals?"

"I agree with you about Kurt, especially Mike. His vocal skills have improved extensively since the last time we heard him sing. But I think Kurt's choice may be a leading contender for the solo portion. The song was especially powerful by his choice to perform it acoustically and with Noah's proficiency at the guitar, its very likely that the judges will find it refreshing." Rachel said as she grabbed two water bottles out of the refrigerator.

"Speaking of songs, have you found one yet for Friday?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Quinn smirked. "I did."

"Care to share?" Rachel asked to which Quinn shook her head. The brunette's pout made Quinn chuckle. "Oh c'mon," Quinn said. "I'm still psyching myself up for it. I'm not sure that I'll be able to pull it off since its more of your vocal range than mine but the lyrics to the song were perfect."

"Now you're just teasing me at all this non information you're giving me. The least you could do is tell me the artist's name."

"Its all about the teasing…" Quinn said in a sing song voice. Rachel cut her off with, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." The blonde couldn't contain the laugh that had escaped her throat when Rachel mock glared at her.

Deciding a different tactic that she was sure would work, the brunette slowly sauntered over to stand in front of Quinn and batted her eyelashes, giving the blonde her best doe eyed expression. With the best demure tone of voice she could muster, Rachel asked, "Please?"

Quinn, who wasn't fooled at all, decided to give Rachel what she wanted even though she was sure she could have teased the brunette quite a bit longer. "Alanis Morissette."

Rachel didn't even bother to hide her expression of pure satisfaction and openly relished in getting what she wanted.

"What about you?" the blonde asked. "Although I'm pretty sure you already had a song prepared the day you gave us the assignment."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Initially yes I did have a song prepared but yesterday I found a different one that I felt would do a much better job of expressing my emotions."

Quinn arched her eyebrow but said nothing.

"So would you like a tour of the house?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded and held her hand out to Rachel. "Show me."

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise but she recovered quickly and took the blonde's hand in hers. After the tiny diva showed Quinn around, they ended up at the last stop - Rachel's room. Tacked to the door was a small cutout of a gold star with the brunette's name elegantly scripted across the middle.

Before Rachel revealed the interior of her room, Quinn held her expectations to be bombarded with Broadway paraphernalia but found she was mistaken when she looked around. It was a typical teenage girl's room with framed pictures sparsely set around the room. Above the brunette's desk was an intricately organized calendar. The only semblance of Broadway she could find was an autographed poster in a frame of Funny Girl. Upon closer inspection she found there was a personal message that said, "Dear Rachel, Remember you have got to discover you, what you do, and trust it. Best of luck when you make it to Broadway!" and below it was a signature by no other than Barbra Streisand herself.

Rachel smiled at the blonde's shocked expression. It was the same look she had when she received it. "I know. Dad and Daddy gave it to me on the last night of Hanukkah two years ago. I can't imagine the trouble or expense they went to, to get it. Its my most prized possession."

Quinn's jaw just hung open as she listened to Rachel explain.

"I know this is a bit off topic and probably entirely none of my business but the Skanks didn't beat you up or anything after you left the group did they?"

Quinn snickered. "No even if they wanted to they wouldn't have dared. Even though I've fallen from proverbial grace as the captain of the Cheerios, I still have Santana as a friend and that earns me a bit of leeway. Even the Skanks wouldn't be crazy enough to face up to her if anything happened to me. They may seem like they don't care about anyone or anything and they honestly don't but Santana's really good at keeping up her 'I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent' act up so nobody messes with her."

Rachel's eyes furrowed in confusion. "So...she's not from Lima Heights Adjacent?"

Quinn burst in to rampant laughter. "God no. Her dad's a doctor remember? Her family's loaded. She just says that she is to give her street cred."

"Well regardless of her financial status, I personally remain terrified of her especially when threatened with the possibility of violence."

Shaking her head, Quinn reassured. "Don't be. She's a real softy underneath all the bravado she puts out and though she may say it, she'd never _actually_ hit you. She doesn't even hate you...not that she'd ever admit to that."

"I find that very hard to believe. What about the fight that you two got in? And how can you know for sure that she doesn't hate me?" Rachel asked.

"First, Santana and I have a unique friendship. One thats based mostly on our competitive natures. Its always been that way but when it really matters, we're always there for each other. I know for a fact that she doesn't hate you because of Brittany. Brittany has a weird but surprisingly accurate perceptiveness about people, especially Santana. When it comes to her, there isn't anything that Britt doesn't know. Plus, Britt likes you and Santana would never do anything to upset B intentionally. But _please_ don't let Santana know I told you because she would totally kick my ass again."

Rachel beamed from learning some of Santana's secrets. Rachel made her promise by way of motioning her zipping her lips shut and tossing away an invisible key.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Rachel honey? Can I come in?" Leroy asked.

"Come in Daddy."

Although Quinn knew she would face this moment eventually of meeting Rachel's parents, she still couldn't help but be nervous as hell about it. A tall black man entered the room smiling at them both.

"Hey honey. We're home." Leroy said to Rachel. Turning his attention to Quinn he said with a genuine smile, "Hello, you must be Quinn. Nice to meet you."

Never one to forget or disregard her manners, Quinn quickly held out her hand to shake his. "Hello Sir. Its a pleasure to meet you. You have a wonderful home." she said as exceedingly polite as possible.

Chuckling, "Call me Leroy dear. No need for formalities here. I must say you're the spitting image of your mother when she was your age."

Noticing Quinn's blush, Rachel exclaimed, "Daddy! Stop, you're embarrassing her!"

"You knew my mother in high school?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Leroy grinned, "Sure did. Rachel, your dad is getting ready to make dinner. Oh and Quinn, will you be joining us for dinner? We all would love it if you said yes."

Quinn turned to Rachel for confirmation. Seeing Rachel's expression of anticipation, Quinn accepted their invitation. "Please make sure to tell your mother I said hello when you tell her that you're staying." And with that he left.

The blonde face palmed when she realized she forgot to tell her mother where she was. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly shot a text to her mother informing her whereabouts and included Leroy's message. Moments later, her phone buzzed notifying her of a new text.

**That's fine dear. Have fun and please let me know when you're home. Give my best to Leroy and Michael for me! Love you.**

Quinn couldn't help but stare at her phone puzzled by her mother's reply. She didn't know what to expect from her mother when she informed her of her current whereabouts. Maybe something akin to a short stern order to come home immediately but not this...friendly response.

Trying to understand, she thought back to instances where the Berry's were topics of conversation. She could remember clearly her father's self righteous ranting about the Berry's sinful way of living and other derogatory remarks that made her sick to her stomach. Upon further thought, she also called to mind that her mother had never contributed to those conversations. Judy just remained quiet during her husband's pontifications. Maybe her mom _didn__'__t_ agree with everything Russell had spouted.

Just to be sure, she sent a second text message to her mother. **You****'****re ****not ****mad? ****I****'****m ****at ****Rachel****'****s ****with ****her ****two ****gay ****dads.**

Quinn hid the message she was typing from Rachel, not wanting to offend the brunette but she had to be sure that her mother understood where she was.

Her phone buzzed again. **No ****of ****course ****I****'****m ****not ****mad. ****Yes ****I ****know ****their ****preferences ****dear. ****Please ****give ****them ****my ****best. ****Rachel ****too! ****See ****you ****later.**

"Huh." Quinn said aloud but mostly to herself.

While the blonde was busy texting her mother, Rachel made herself busy by tiding up her already organized desk. After she was done, she sat on the end of her bed to wait for Quinn. "Is everything all right?" Rachel asked.

Realizing that the brunette was speaking to her, Quinn answered. "Uh, yeah everything is good. My mom just surprised me. She told me to tell you hello. And your dads."

"Oh that was sweet of her. Please mention to her I said hello back when you see her."

Quinn nodded, still a bit off kilter from her conversation with her mother, decided to just go with it. If her mother was somehow secretly replaced with an alien bodysnatcher, she'd deal with it when the time came.

Quinn put her phone away. "So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Lets go find out." As they left the room, their hands instinctively intertwined bringing dopey smiles to both their faces. When they reached the dining room, Michael caught their attachment to each other but didn't remark about it. Instead he quirked an eyebrow much similar to Quinn's signature expression and said, "So _you__'__re_ Quinn Fabray."

Quinn immediately paled, her eyes wide and full of terror. Before she could apologize or politely introduce herself, Rachel spoke up. "Dad! Thats _not_ funny. Be nice."

Clearly she must have missed something because the next thing she knew Michael was smiling apologetically at her. Trying to get his laughter under control, he said, "I'm sorry Quinn I was just pulling your leg. As Leroy probably mentioned earlier when he met you, there are no formalities here so please call me Michael. Or Mike. Whichever you prefer."

Seeing that Quinn was still somewhat shook up, Rachel placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I apologize for my dad. He has a sick sense of humor."

A wave of relief fell over the blonde. After taking a deep breath, she asked the Berry men if she could help with dinner. They politely shooed her away to the table to keep Rachel company.

After the food was plated and set to eat, they all sat down at the rectangular wooden dining table. Rather than sitting at the head of the table, Leroy sat beside Michael. Across from them, Rachel and Quinn sat together sneaking smiles at each other.

Quinn knew what veganism entailed but hadn't ever eaten any meals comprised entirely of vegan friendly ingredients. Once she took a bite of the vegetable lasagna, she immediately closed her eyes and moaned in delight at the bombardment of delicious flavors that her taste buds were experiencing.

Giggling at the blondes reaction, Rachel quipped, "You doing all right over there? It looks like you're having a religious experience or something."

Quinn blushed momentarily before smiling broadly at Rachel. "This is heavenly."

Michael grinned at Rachel and said, "She's a keeper." The blonde choked on her water as she heard this. The brunette immediately attempted to help Quinn get over her coughing fit by patting her back. Quinn blushed and reassured Rachel she was fine.

"Unlike that gangly giant of a boy who _still_ doesn't know the difference between veganism and vegetarianism." Leroy said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Daddy," Rachel pleaded. "Please can we not indulge in any Finn bashing tonight?"

"But honey," Leroy said. "You explained it to him _three_ times and he still didn't get it. You should be dating someone who isn't as...intellectually challenged."

Rachel glared at her dad while Quinn showed only a hint of a smile on her face even though, inside her mind she was grinning like a complete and utter fool.

Wanting to have a bit more fun Leroy turned to Quinn and asked her if she knew the difference. Once she did so, and quite eloquently, Michael gestured to Quinn.

"See? She knows the difference!"

Rachel turned to Quinn. "How _do_you know the difference?"

Quinn shrugged. "You were talking about it before Glee Club started."

"But you were busy talking to Santana and Brittany!"

The blonde shook her head. "I may have thrown in a whatever once and a while but I wasn't really a part of the conversation. Just because I pretended that I was ignoring you, doesn't mean I wasn't listening to what you were saying."

Captivated by the girls' conversation, the Berry men remained silent as they analyzed the girls' interactions with each other. Hearing Quinn's words caused three different reactions from each member of the Berry family. Leroy decided to hide his smirk behind the glass of wine he was pretending to sip. Michael just raised his eyebrows at the implication. But Rachel however just looked strangely at the blonde. "Really?" the brunette said, so softly in fact Quinn almost didn't hear her if she hadn't have been sitting right next to her. Quinn nodded in affirmation.

Realizing that all eyes were on her, Quinn averted her eyes to her plate.

Everyone sat quietly until Michael had enough of the awkward silence and spoke up. "So Quinn, what are your hobbies beside Glee Club? Rachel had mentioned something about you being a Cheerio?"

Quinn blushed. Not sure of what to say, Rachel decided to help her out. "She used to be the Captain but after being forced to choose between cheerleading and Glee Club, she picked Glee Club and Coach kicked her off the Cheerios. While she was an accomplished athlete, she is also quite proficient both vocally and artistically."

Hearing the 'artistic' part made Quinn's head whip to the side to give the brunette a wide eyed disbelieving look. Quinn knew _exactly_ what Rachel was referring to but she didn't think for one second Rachel would bring it up to her dads. Wondering if they already knew about the not so appropriate pictures she had drawn of their daughter in the bathroom stalls of their high school made her blush even harder.

Quinn found that Rachel's eyes held nothing but mirth in them. Quinn noticed that when it came to the Berry's sense of humor, Rachel definitely got hers from Michael.

"What medium do you use?" Michael asked.

Before giving the blonde a chance to answer, Rachel spoke for her with a straight face. "She draws. Portraits mostly." Quinn groaned in embarrassment.

Both the Berry men didn't realize why Quinn was so mortified so they just figured it was her being modest. After dinner was finished the men went into the adjoining kitchen to grab dessert.

Feeling a sudden presence of a warm hand on her thigh made Quinn jump in her chair. Not daring to look at the brunette, Quinn closed her eyes to focus on calming her rapidly beating heart. "What the hell Rachel?" Quinn whispered harshly. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Revealing a devious grin, Rachel said, "Oh c'mon I was just having a little _fun_." Rachel moved closer to Quinn's ear. "Don't worry, they don't know about the bathroom _portraits_."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "You're mean, you know that?"

"You like it." Rachel said playfully.

The blondes lips quirked up into a small smile. "Yeah okay you caught me. I've got to work on my poker face." Keeping Rachel's gaze, Quinn interlocked her fingers with the brunette's.

Both girls reveled in the quiet but significant moment they were sharing until they were interrupted by a throat clearing.

Thats really starting to get annoying, Quinn thought.

Since their hands were out of eyesight, they didn't let go but Rachel began to notice a faint tingling sensation when Quinn started to rub slow circles with her thumb on her hand. Rachel noticed yet again that Quinn had produced another feeling that she found lacking in her relationship with Finn and her ex's Puck and Jesse.

"So who's up for some vegan style chocolate cake?" Leroy offered cheerfully.

Both girls tore their gaze away from each other to nod at the men. Once they were served, the girls used the hand that wasn't being used to eat to hold the other's hand.

As the night went on, they continued to make small talk, laughing and enjoying each others company. Quinn felt both delighted and amazed in the fact that she never felt more at home than she did with the Berry's.

After the dessert plates were scraped clean, the girls offered to do dishes but were shooed away told to have some fun away from the 'parental units'. Quinn regretfully informed them that she had to head home. She thanked both men for allowing her to stay for dinner and complimented them on the meal. "I'll walk you out." Rachel murmured. Rachel casually grabbed Quinn's hand as they walked to Quinn's car.

Rachel didn't stop to think why exactly she had been so fascinated with holding Quinn's hand but whatever it may be, she liked it. A lot. The tingling sensation was new but definitely something she would be willing to get used to.

"I just realized that we came over here in my car. Would you like a ride to school tomorrow?" Quinn offered.

Rachel smiled brightly. "I would love one. I just hope it didn't get towed."

"Don't worry about it if it happens."

Part of her mind wanted to explain in length why she should worry about it but the voice seemed to drown itself out when she looked into the blonde's hazel eyes. "So...is 7:45 okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Would it be too much for me to ask you to text me to let me know that you got home safely?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'll let you know the moment I step inside."

The front porch light started flickering on and off, signaling Rachel to wrap it up. Covering her face with her left hand, she groaned in embarrassment. "I guess thats my cue," Quinn said, squeezing Rachel's other hand before she let go. "Night Rachel."

"Good night Quinn." Rachel said softly.

Waiting until Quinn's tail lights were out of sight, Rachel turned to walk back into her house. Before the short trip from the street to the door was over, she notice that the tingling in her hand had increased. She couldn't wait until the next opportunity to hold Quinn's hand.

Closing the door behind her, Rachel went into the living room to bid her fathers a good night unaware of the broad smile that adorned her face. Both of the Berry men looked at each other then at their daughter knowing full well what, or perhaps who, was responsible for the smile. A few minutes later, Rachel's phone beeped. She opened her phone to find a new text. **I****'****m ****home ****safe ****and ****sound ****and ****am ****texting ****you ****as ****promised. ****See ****you ****tomorrow! ****xQuinn.**

After Rachel saved the blonde's number in her phone, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Downstairs, Leroy turned to Michael on the couch and said, "Well it looks like history might be repeating itself."

Michael sighed. "I couldn't agree more."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor its characters, or the words to any song lyrics.**

**A/N: Hey DAgron01, I switched up the songs for Britt & Santana. And I know I messed up on the days of when they were going to perform. Please just let that slide and enjoy it.**

CHAPTER FIVE

"**I can't let go, your softness haunts me. **

**Without your touch I wrinkle like a flower burned.**

**If there's a god I promise him anything he asks of me **

**So I could hold you in my arms forever."**

**- _Taken_ by Ra**

The next morning Quinn arrived at the Berry residence at 7:30, a whole fifteen minutes ahead of what she promised Rachel. She sat in the car debating on whether to wait in the car until 7:45 rolled around or to just get out and wait for Rachel inside.

Quinn was brought out of her musing by a short rapping on her passenger side window. Amused, Rachel said, "You can come in you know. My dad's want to say hi."

Quinn shook her head smiling and got out of the car to follow Rachel into her home.

"Hey there Quinn!" Leroy greeted. "Would you like some breakfast before you head off to school?"

"No thanks Mr. Berry. I already had some at home. Thanks though."

Leroy gave Quinn an admonishing look. "What'd I tell you about formalities?"

"Sorry Leroy." Quinn said as she turned to Rachel. "Hey are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready, remember?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I remember. C'mon Broadway."

Rachel and Quinn waved goodbye to Leroy and headed to school. After a few minutes of deciding on which radio station to listen to, Rachel's phone chirped.

Noticing a small frown on the brunette's face, Quinn asked what was wrong. "It's Finn. He wanted to know if I wanted a ride to school."

"That was nice of him." Quinn said as politely as possible, although the words tasted like vinegar as they came out of her mouth.

"I guess. We haven't spoken hardly at all lately. I've been so busy with school and this week's assignment that I haven't really thought of him. I'm a _horrible_ girlfriend."

Quinn tried not to make a face but she couldn't help it. "You are _not_ a horrible girlfriend. Has he texted you at all this week besides this morning?"

When Rachel thought about it, she immediately wanted to lie because the honest to God truth was that Finn hadn't texted nor called her _at all_. After all this time, she's worked so hard to get to the point of having a stable relationship with Finn. She didn't want to think of how it was falling apart. Again.

Finn was spending less and less time with her and more with football or XBOX marathons with Noah. Was it really her place to complain since she was spending more time with Quinn? She thought to herself that if she and Finn were really meant for each other should it really be this hard to stay together?

"Rachel?" Quinn asked worriedly as she glanced at the brunette who was staring out the passenger side window.

In view of all the progress they've made, Rachel couldn't bear to lie to Quinn. "No. I haven't heard from him except what's said in Glee. In between football and supposed _mandatory_ game nights with Noah...I hardly interact with him anymore."

Seeing the dejected look on Rachel's face made Quinn's stomach turn. Keeping her left hand on the steering wheel, Quinn placed her right gently on Rachel's comfortingly.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel turned her gaze to the blonde and gave her a small smile. She took great comfort in Quinn's new found proclivity for tactility. "Was he like that with you?"

"You mean when he wasn't pushing me to go to second base, he was playing those stupid video games with Puck or whining about football? Yes, he was exactly like that."

Feeling unable to bear the oncoming beats of awkward silence, Quinn said, "So which song are you doing today in Glee?"

Rachel took Quinn's hand that she was holding and turned it over, palm facing up. She began doodling shapes and words with her pointer finger enjoying herself as she did so.

Quinn on the other hand was finding it very difficult to concentrate on anything, especially driving, when Rachel began doing whatever it was she was doing. She gripped the steering wheel tighter hoping it might relieve the frustration that was building within her. After coming to a slow stop at an intersection, she closed her eyes and embraced the warm digit that glided across her skin reveling in the pleasurable feeling the brunette was inflicting upon her.

The blonde opened her eyes to a car honking behind her. Stepping on the gas, they continued on to the high school. "So Broadway, are you going to answer my question or what?"

Rachel smirked, "You'll see."

Quinn mock pouted. "Thats not fair. I gave you a clue!"

"Yes you did, didn't you?"

Quinn waited for Rachel to continue but when she failed to, she asked somewhat exasperatedly, "_So_?" encouraging Rachel to elaborate.

"So _what_? I'm not going to tell you. I don't want to ruin the integrity of the song or performance."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Integrity my ass, she thought to herself. "Give me my hand back. No more hand doodling for you."

Rachel huffed as she folded her arms indignantly.

"I bet I could get you to tell me." the blonde said in a sing song voice.

"I doubt it but I encourage you to try. And just to humor you I'll ask how you might go about it?"

Quinn gave her best look of confidence and said alluringly, "I have my ways."

"How ominous." Rachel bantered.

Both of them were smiling as they pulled into the student parking lot of William McKinley High School. "Well regardless of how nervous you may be as you previously mentioned, I know you'll do great today." Rachel encouraged. "Just take a deep breath, believe in the song and it'll turn out great."

"Thanks Rach."

Once they reached Rachel's locker, Quinn and Rachel had failed to notice that Finn was waiting unhappily for her, quite apparent from the scowl on his face.

Without so much as a hello to his girlfriend, Finn sneered at Quinn, "What are you up to?"

Trying to have some patience for Rachel's sake, Quinn remained civil despite his propensity to provoke her urge to insult him. "Hello to you too Finn."

"What are you doing with Rachel?" he said attempting to appear intimidating by towering over her.

Slamming her locker shut, Rachel turned to Finn, narrowing her eyes while she poked her finger into his chest. "Listen carefully Finn Hudson, I don't know what your problem is but your rudeness and suspicions toward Quinn is unwarranted. Not that your question needs explaining because its quite obvious but Quinn and I were _talking_. Something you seem to have no interest in doing with me."

Quinn felt a surge of satisfaction having Rachel defend her. Finn however just glowered at the blonde for having his girlfriend yell at him.

Seeing a possible blow out from the increasing amount of poking the tiny brunette was inflicting with her finger into Finn's chest, Kurt came over hoping he could diffuse the situation without causing bloodshed. As he came closer, he heard Finn exclaim, "Stop poking me!" and roughly grabbed Rachel's hand. Surprised from the sudden movement and growing pain from his squeezing, the brunette just stood frozen. Just then the bell rang, signaling that school had started.

Immediately Quinn went into HBIC mode and said in a deathly cold voice, "You better let her go right now before I break your hand and shove it so far up your ass you'll be _choking_ on it."

Kurt arrived, both shocked and appalled at his step-brother's actions, "Finn, let her go! What do you think you're doing?" Kurt grabbed Finn's hand, attempting to release the boy's hold on the tiny diva.

As he saw the tears welling in his girlfriends eyes, he let her go. "I'm so sor-" Finn attempted to apologize before Quinn side stepped in front of Rachel and gave him the coldest glare he'd ever seen. "Go _now_ before I report you to Figgins. And you better hope thats all I do." Quinn pulled him away from Rachel with Kurt in tow when she stepped right in his face and scathingly whispered, "If you _ever_ touch her like that again, I guarantee you that you will never see the light of day. If you think I'm all that you have to worry about, just _wait_ until Puck finds out."

Finn's face contorted from anger to pure fright. Everyone knew how much of a bond had grown between the mohawked boy and Rachel, especially Finn and Quinn. Puck had made it abundantly clear many times that he adored his 'Jewish princess' and that it was his duty as a fellow Jew to protect her.

Finn realized that once Quinn told Puck what he'd done, his ass would be toast. With the help of Kurt pushing him, Finn walked away to his class even more despondent knowing he was late.

Quinn hurried back to Rachel, who had not moved, and tried to assuage the brunette. Gently clasping her hands on the sides of Rachel's face, rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs. "Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn knew it was a stupid question to ask but she needed to get some sort of response from her.

Rachel shook her head. "My hand hurts." Quinn tenderly supported her wrist as she lead Rachel to the nurse's office. Dark bruises had already started to form on Rachel's hand. Seeing them made Quinn seethe with anger but seeing how beside herself Rachel was helped to quell the negative emotion.

When they arrived, Quinn lied about Rachel's injury, claiming she had accidently got her hand caught in a closing door. The blonde felt that Finn would be having enough to answer to soon enough that the school didn't need to be involved. It would just complicate things. She'd make _sure_ he was punished for his actions. Goddammit, she thought, he _was_ going to learn from his mistake because she'd never allow for this to happen _ever_ again.

Eventually the shock wore off and Rachel returned to her usual self. After the nurse wrapped an ace bandage around her hand with an ice pack to keep the swelling down, they were sent on their way with excuse passes. Quinn escorted Rachel to her class and asked her for what seemed like the millionth time, "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I'm pretty sure nobody would notice if we skipped the rest of the day except for Glee."

Hearing Quinn mention Glee perked her up quite a bit. "I'll be okay. And I can't skip today! I've been working extremely hard on my song. I'll be fine, really."

Quinn hated to leave Rachel but she knew she had to get to class. "See you in Glee?"

Rachel nodded and entered her class. As Quinn walked away she delighted in the thought of what would happen when Puck found out what Finn had done. Nowadays she didn't consider herself as sadistic as she used to be but Finn had crossed the line. He _hurt_ Rachel and whether or not he had meant to, he still did it and because of that he would pay.

As the day went on both girls counted down the minutes till Glee club. Quinn sneaked out of class a few minutes early feigning illness in order to escort Rachel to Glee. She didn't want to run the risk of Rachel running into Finn alone.

When Rachel found Quinn leaning against the wall casually, she was both surprised and elated. As they walked together Rachel advised it was best to claim Rachel's injury an accident keeping with the same story Quinn had come up with. Rachel didn't want to cause any undo fuss and distract her team from their performances. Quinn hesitantly agreed to placate the brunette.

When they entered the choir room everybody seemed to be stunned into silence by not only the two former enemies act amiable towards each other but the noticeable bandage Rachel was sporting.

A few people including Puck, Mike and Tina asked about Rachel's hand. Finn went pale but kept his mouth shut. Rachel didn't spare him a glance as she believably repeated the made up story.

Mr. Shuester pulled out the Hat of Fate again and Puck was picked as the first one to perform. Sitting on a barstool, Puck gave a heartfelt rendition of 'Fall Away' by the Fray.

Up next was Finn who ironically picked 'My Stupid Mouth' by John Mayer. Throughout his performance he gave Rachel remorseful looks and puppy dog eyes. Mistakenly he chanced a glance at Quinn who sat beside Rachel. The blonde was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. After his subdued performance, he shuffled back to his chair and didn't say another word.

Santana looked uncharacteristically nervous when she started to sing 'Good Enough' by Evanescence. Her sultry voice carried on beautifully while she kept her eyes on Brittany as she sang. Her expression held nothing less than wholehearted devotion to the blonde dancer. As the last notes of the song were played from the piano the tall blonde jumped out of her seat and wrapped around Santana. After a few moments Mr. Shuester complimented them and called out the next performer. Quinn.

Taking Rachel's advice, she took a deep breath to steady herself and went for it with all she had. The combination of the drums, piano, and strings resounded throughout the room as Quinn's soprano voice carried above the instruments. She had chosen 'Tapes' by Alanis Morissette. As soon as Quinn had opened her mouth to sing, Rachel became enraptured by Quinn's voice. The pain, confusion, and anguish seemed to expel itself as she sang the words for everyone to hear. It was the most honest anyone had ever seen Quinn be. It was one of the scariest moments of her life but having Rachel watch her with an adoring smile made it not seem so bad.

Quinn and Rachel kept their eyes locked on each other the entire time. Quinn hoped that the brunette could understand what she was trying to say by way of song, words that would have been too hard for her to say herself in her own way. While Rachel was soaking up everything the blonde was singing and the implications the words held, she felt her resolve strengthen even more so to make sure Quinn never felt the way the lyrics described her in the song ever again.

Once she finished the song, their hands immediately reached together and gripped tightly.

Their gaze broke to focus on Brittany who had chosen 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink.

It was beautiful and everything Brittany had hoped it would be. She wanted Santana to feel the same love and hope that she felt.

Rachel was up last. Giving a brief smile to Quinn, she began. As she sang 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, Quinn's eyes welled up at the words Rachel was singing to her. Quinn was not surprised that the brunette had found the perfect song (because well, she _was_ Rachel after all) but that she had changed her original song just for Quinn. She had never felt so special, so _loved_ before.

Santana had watched Rachel's performance just as intently as Quinn. Of course, she wasn't drooling like the blonde was probably doing. Glancing between them like the best tennis match ever, she just smirked to herself as she looked around to view the collective shock on everyone's faces. There was a question going through almost everyone's minds that was something akin to 'Why the hell is Rachel singing a love song to Quinn if she's dating Finn?'. Santana looked over and noticed Kurt whispering something into Mercedes' ear. Santana cleared her throat loud enough for only the two gossip mongers to hear and gave her best threatening glare. Kurt and Mercedes immediately stopped the assumed speculating on Rachel and Quinn's newfound relationship.

When the song finished, everyone especially Quinn was a little stunned at Rachel's choice of song. Mr. Shuester started clapping and everyone followed suit except Finn. While he may have felt an amalgam of anger and confusion, it appeared to only look like he was really constipated.

"Well," Mr. Shue said. "I just want to tell all of you that you did a fantastic job on the assignment that Rachel came up with. I'm thinking that next week we can discuss possible solos from the songs you have all performed and start working on duets! Have a great weekend!"

And with that they dispersed. Santana made a bee line for Kurt and Mercedes. As quietly and most threatening as possible she warned Kurt and Mercedes to keep their mouths shut about whatever may or may not be going on between Rachel and Quinn.

While Brittany was complimenting Rachel on her song choice and performance, Quinn whispered the truth of Rachel's injury into Pucks ear with the promise that he deal with Finn out of Rachel's eyesight. Pucks fists immediately clenched and pulled Finn out of the room for a definite beat down.

Feeling satisfied from dealing with their respective drama, Santana and Quinn joined in on complimenting Rachel's performance. "I gots to give it to you Berry," Santana said. "You were bad ass earlier. I do love me some Maroon 5."

Santana's compliment earned her a beaming smile from the tiny brunette. "Thank you Santana. I commend you and Brittany both on your song choice. They were very beautiful renditions."

Brittany whispered something into Santana's ears which caused the Latina to liven up immediately and departed with Brittany in tow, "Gottsta go ladies! Imma bout to get myself some lady kisses from Britt-Britt! Later!"

Rachel and Quinn laughed and gave each other a meaningful look. Soon enough they were the only ones left in the choir room.

Both girls open their mouths to speak but couldn't find the right words to accurately describe how each other's songs affected them. It was all so overwhelming that they didn't know where to start. So they just smiled awkwardly at each other. Simultaneously, both girls said fervently, "You were _amazing_."

As if her body had a will of its own, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel taking in the soft fragrance of her hair and the unexplainable but addicting warmth the girl radiated. There was no hesitancy when Rachel mirrored Quinn's actions. Both of them noticed how perfect they fit together. They needn't say anything because the moment their bodies met, they _knew._ Quinn thought to herself that there had been a lot of firsts with Rachel, hugging her among them, but she knew that there were fewer things, if anything at all, that was better thanholding Rachel in her arms.

Mr. Shuester quietly walked out of his office, noticing the girls having a moment. Noticing Quinn's narrowed eyes staring back at him, he understood and walked out of the classroom as quietly and quickly as possible, leaving the girls to their own devices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor its characters, any quotes from the brilliant mind of Joss Whedon (i.e. The movie Serenity), any movie mentioned, or the words to any song lyrics.**

CHAPTER SIX

"**So long I've been looking too hard,**

**I've been waiting too long**

**Sometimes I don't know what I will find,**

**I only know its a matter of time…**

**It feels so right, so warm and true**

**I need to know you feel it too."**

**-Waiting For A Girl Like You by Foreigner**

After Quinn escorted Rachel to her locker, they agreed to meet up at Rachel's house to hang out.

On her way out the door, Quinn said with a wink, "Don't forget I _am_ going to find out how you got that poster Broadway." And with that, she was gone.

Rachel just shook her head in amusement. There was no way her fathers were going to tell Quinn, she thought, no way. After all, if her own fathers weren't going to tell her, why would they tell Quinn?

When Rachel made it to her house, she couldn't help herself noticing that Quinn looked unusually attractive just leaning against her car. Being aware of Quinn's beauty was nothing new for Rachel but the sudden feelings it provoked did make her pause. The brunette mindlessly wiped her brow to dispel the warmth her body was experiencing and no matter how much she tried, her mouth was dry as a bone.

Quinn walked the short distance to Rachel's car wondering what was taking so long. Just as she was about to knock on the window, Rachel got out of the car with a flushed face and a smile.

"You know there's a definite possibility that my dads won't tell you about the poster's origin." Rachel goaded. They entered the house and headed up to Rachel's room.

"Rach, I'm Quinn freakin' Fabray," the blonde said self assuredly. "What a Fabray wants, a Fabray gets."

"I'm sorry to inform you but since they haven't and won't tell me, what makes you think you'll be an exception?"

"Because all my friends' parents _love_ me." Quinn said with a grin.

Hearing Quinn's words made Rachel stop in surprise. After a few steps, Quinn noticed Rachel had stopped behind her.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked.

"I'm," Rachel started, but was unsure of how to continue. "I'm astonished. I know we've become closer recently but hearing you say it just made it all the more real."

Quinn gently took Rachel's hand in hers. "Then I'll say it as many times as it takes until you're not surprised anymore." They continued to the brunettes room, staying connected by their interlaced hands.

Sitting comfortably on Rachel's bed, Quinn quickly texted a message. "Sorry, I just had to let my mom know I'm here."

"Hey," Quinn said, quickly remembering something she'd been wanting to ask. "Do you know anything about our parents going to school together?"

"Very little. My daddy mentioned that he knew your dad was a football player and that he wasn't the nicest guy back then." Rachel said feeling preemptively guilty for being honest. Quinn nodded, "He was probably a giant douche bag back then. That hasn't changed much. What about my mom?"

"Just that she, and I quote, was very sweet and had a lot of spunk."

Quinn bit her lip unconsciously. "Huh. Well, thats not much to go on."

When Rachel suggested they watch a movie, Quinn's choice, the blonde became seemingly in awe of the brunette's extensive movie collection. Finding what she wanted she quoted, "Ain't all buttons and charts little albatross. Know what the first rule of flying is? Well I suppose you do since you already know what I'm 'bout to say."

Rachel grinned, played along, "I do. But I like to hear you say it."

Quinn continued, "Love. Can know all the math in the 'verse but take a boat in the air that you don't love? She'll shake you off just as sure as a turn in the worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down...tell you she's hurtin' 'fore she keens...makes her a home."

"Careful Quinn," Rachel said, "your geek is showing."

"Hardy har har. Its my favorite movie in case you'd like to know."

Rachel mock-gawked, "Not Bring It On?"

"Oh you're just a regular jokester, aren't you?" Quinn joked as she put in the movie. The girls cuddle up at the head of the bed and delve into the creation of Joss Whedon.

Two hours later, the credits are rolling and Quinn looks over to find Rachel asleep on her shoulder. Quinn leans back on her pillow and holds the brunette closer to her basking in the feeling of embracing the tiny diva. Rachel snuggles closer to Quinn, letting out a contented sigh as she grips tighter.

While Quinn lays quietly taking pleasure in the moment, Rachel wakes up and watches Quinn who happens to be sporting a shit eating grin. Quinn looks down at a yawning Rachel, "Hey sleepyhead."

Rachel gives the blonde a lazy smile. "Hey Captain Tight Pants."

Laying as they were for a few moments Quinn voiced a sobering thought. "I've never held anyone before. I really like it."

Quinn remembered how much she didn't like being held by her past boyfriends, it felt so _stifling_. She didn't understand why they did it so damn much but having Rachel now in her arms, she suddenly understood the appeal.

Rachel was having similar thoughts. While she didn't mind being held by Noah, Jesse or Finn, she realized how bulky and heavy they were compared to Quinn. Rachel felt a new level of safety within the blonde's arms. Rachel smiled at a thought - Quinn's arms weren't too heavy, weren't too light, they were _just_ right.

Wanting to get as close as she could, Rachel snuggled her face into Quinn's neck. Feeling Rachel's warm puffs of breath on her neck made Quinn's heart hammer. She closed her eyes hoping it would settle her racing heart but her body betrayed her in another way. Her breath hitched which Rachel noticed. As they looked into each others eyes, they saw everything they'd never thought to hope for.

Quinn closed the distance between them and gently pressed her lips against Rachel's. The moment their lips met, it was like millions of fireworks were exploding at the same time, each one brighter than the other. Closing her eyes to the wonderful sensation she was experiencing, Rachel gasped at the new and rapidly rising excitement she was feeling. Taking advantage of the moment, Quinn slipped her tongue between the brunette's lips, enticing her tongue to play. Intoxicated by the feel of the blonde's slow but sensual kissing, Rachel threaded her hands into the blonde's locks and clutched tightly.

With a quick flick of the tongue, a moan was released. Neither girl knew from whom it came but the way each of their tongues was sensuously dueling with each other deterred them from caring.

Quinn became quickly aware as her lips met Rachel's that she was completely and utterly addicted to the brunette's mouth. With the need to get more of whatever Rachel had offered led her hands to slip to caress the space between Rachel's shirt and skirt.

The blonde slowly slid her hands up and under Rachel's shirt, tracing the brunette's ribs with a feather light touch as she reached the skin beneath Rachel's breast. Stroking the skin elicited another gasp from the shorter girl.

Rachel gently pulled away from Quinn. Both were jolted from the power of the kiss, but Quinn recovered quicker than Rachel did. "Are you okay?" she asked.

With her heart still racing and her stomach feeling like a giant hive full of butterflies, all she managed to do was croak, "Just surprised."

Prodding further Quinn asked, "Did...you like it?" The blonde's hand had remained where it had snuck to, continuing to stroke the skin because it was just so _soft._Seeing Rachel nod emphatically made her lips form a lopsided smile. "I really did," she whispered.

The girls pulled further apart when they heard the front door close. Quinn pulled her hand from under the brunette's shirt unable to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks and ears.

A short rap on the door preceded Leroy sticking his head into the room to greet the girls.

"Hey Quinn! Hey Rach!," the tall black man said. He noticed Rachel's bandaged hand right away. "Honey, what happened?" After the brunette repeated the cover up story, all three headed downstairs. Michael saw the injury and Leroy explained instead of Rachel having to.

They all chatted casually. Rachel and Quinn however were having difficulty with keeping up with the questions and comments the Berry's were relaying. The girls kept their gaze on each other every chance they got. While Quinn gave wanting looks with a predatory gleam and the slightest trace of a smile on her face, Rachel was all shy smiles and wide eyes.

Forgetting where she was, and enjoying the attention the blonde was giving her, Michael broke Rachel's attention by asking, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Huh?"

Michael repeated the question. Rachel turned to him giving a blank face. Quinn burst into full blown laughter holding her stomach as she continued on. When she recovered she was met with two curious faces from the Berry men and a scowl from the tiny brunette.

Rachel turned on her heel and completed a diva storm out up to her room. While Rachel was upstairs Quinn found the time as a perfect opportunity to get an answer to the acquirement of Rachel's personalized and autographed Funny Girl poster by Barbra Streisand.

"Hey Leroy," Quinn greeted charmingly with her best smile. "I saw the poster up in Rachel's room. I'm dying to know how you got it for her. Care to ease the pain?"

"It was very difficult to get but seeing the look on Rachel's face was worth it." the man sidestepped.

"But how did you get it?"

Leroy just grinned and said, "Why don't you see if Rachel's cooled down. She doesn't stay mad for very long."

Shoulders sunk in disappointment from not getting the answer she wanted, she did as Rachel's father asked and headed upstairs to Rachel's room. Quinn opened the slightly ajar door to find the brunette sitting on the bed facing away from her. Coming closer, the blonde noticed Rachel holding a framed picture of the Glee Club smiling with Rachel as she held her MVP trophy. Quinn remembered that moment. Brad had counted down before taking the picture but Quinn didn't notice, her entire attention was on Rachel's enormous smile.

"I remember that day." Quinn said, startling Rachel.

Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion, "What were you looking at?"

"I was looking at _you_ silly." Quinn said. "I could never get enough of your smile."

Rachel couldn't hide the surprise on her face from Quinn's honesty. Blushing, Rachel said, "Thank you."

As Quinn neared Rachel to sit beside her, Rachel asked, "So did my dads tell you how they got the poster?"

"Maybe."

Rachel arched an eyebrow skeptically. Quinn couldn't seem to find it within herself to be annoyed that Rachel had stolen her signature look. Quite frankly, Quinn thought to herself, Rachel looked _quite_ sexy doing it.

Quinn let out a sigh and hunched her shoulders. "No."

They both laughed goodheartedly. After a few minutes they leaned into each other and reached for each other's hand, interlacing them. "Hows the hand?" Quinn asked.

"Its much better, thank you." Rachel said appreciatively. She leaned in close to the blonde's ear and whispered, "By the way, I know you told Puck the truth."

Quinn's breath hitched. "He deserved to know. Finn needs to learn his place."

Quinn's newfound protective side made Rachel exceptionally happy. And when she was happy, she liked to have some fun. Rachel took Quinn's earlobe into her mouth with her tongue. Quinn groaned. "While I don't normally advocate violence, I find your possessiveness extremely sexy." And with that, Rachel tugged on Quinn's earlobe with her teeth.

Quinn turned her head to face the brunette. Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

The blonde husked teasingly, "Sexy, huh?" Splitting her attention between Rachel's eyes and her mouth, Rachel teased Quinn with their lips barely touching.

"Definitely." Rachel said seductively into the blondes mouth.

Quinn immediately leaned in and began to kiss Rachel passionately. Sucking on Rachel's bottom lip, Quinn moaned at the brunette's addicting lips. Rachel opened her mouth deepening the kiss. Quinn's arms found their way around the brunette's hips as Rachel threaded her hands through Quinn's soft blonde hair.

They continued to play back and forth with each other's tongues, moans getting louder as each learned how to tease and pleasure the other. While Quinn learned that Rachel didn't like to be teased, Quinn baited Rachel by randomly pulling her mouth away thus making Rachel's mouth follow to wherever the blondes was. Rachel gripped Quinn's hair tighter to hold the blonde's mouth in place. Each time Quinn pulled away, Rachel would make a sound at the back of her throat, something akin to a growl. When the brunette's mouth reconnected with Quinn's, there was a voracious renewal of vigor from Rachel that only made Quinn want to do it more because kissing Rachel was like an endless supply of euphoria. Hearing Rachel's growl was now Quinn's favorite sound.

Rachel quickly assimilated the new fact that Quinn didn't mind a little pain with her pleasure. Every time Rachel tightened her grip in the blonde's hair, Quinn rolled her hips into hers _every_ time. The very small part of Rachel's brain that was functioning and not caught up in the fog that Quinn's kissing was producing, noted that Rachel could lay like this forever enjoying the way Quinn moved her body against hers.

Both of them failed to hear Rachel's dad Michael come through the partially open door. Hearing a throat clearing felt like a barrel full of ice water had just been dumped on them. Quinn, who was really worked up, hid her head in Rachel's neck. Rachel forced herself to meet her dad's eyes, embarrassed but not apologetic. Everything was _awesome_ until they got interrupted.

"Hi Dad." Rachel said cheerfully.

Michael gave a stern look to his daughter. Quinn said into Rachel's neck, "There's going to be an enforced open door policy, isn't there?"

"Yup." Rachel said dejectedly.

Michael, who had heard Quinn's semi-muffled response added, "Absolutely."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters nor any music lyrics. **

**A/N: Sorry that this is so late! But this is a bit longer to hopefully make up for it. Thank you all so much for your comments and reviews! I really appreciate them. Huge shout out to DAgron01 for all of your help when writers block knocked me unconscious :) Please enjoy and share your thoughts! Also the Spanish is translated at the end of the chapter.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"**I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you**

**Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss **

**I taste the truth…**

**I wanna be with you." **

**I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore**

When Quinn arrives home, she's surprised to find her mother waiting for her on the couch. "Did you have fun at the Berry's?". When Quinn plopped down on the couch and nodded, Judy probed for more info, trying to seem as casual as possible. "You've been spending quite a bit of time over there. How are Leroy and Michael doing these days?"

Quinn says, "They're fine. Hey mom, how _do_ you know the Berry's? You've never mentioned them before."

Judy fears Quinn has learned of her attendance at the PFLAG meetings so she tries to avoid the subject of it altogether. Luckily for Judy, Quinn's phone chirps signaling a new text message has been received. "Oh you should get that it might be important. Its getting late. I'm going to head to bed. Night Quinnie." Never in her life has Quinn see her mother disappear so quickly.

Looking at the now empty space that her mom was previously occupying, Quinn narrowed her eyes and vowed to herself to get more information _somehow._

The blonde picked up her phone to see who the text was from. She smiles when she sees Rachel's name. **Hey ****you.****Just ****wanted ****to ****tell ****you ****I ****miss ****you ****:)**

Quinn writes back: **Miss ****you ****more ****;) ****Are ****you ****free ****this ****weekend?**

Immediately, Quinn got a response. **Can****'****t ****get ****enough ****of ****me ****Ms. ****Fabray? ****Unfortunately ****I****'****m ****not. ****My ****dads ****have ****commissioned ****me ****to ****clean ****out ****attic ****:( Can't pass up income to improve wardrobe.**

Quinn scowls at her phone at the first part but after rereading the last sentence her lips quirk up in a smirk. Suddenly her mind fills up with images of Rachel in sexy outfits. Holding on to the barrage of possibilities that flow through her mind ease the ache of not seeing Rachel for a whole weekend. Quinn is then left strangely elated for Monday to come so that she can see Rachel again.

Although Rachel herself is disappointed at not being able to see Quinn, she takes comfort in the thought that her teasing comment about improving her wardrobe would give Quinn something to last her until the weekend was over. She wondered if the blonde would be up to joining her on a shopping trip to try out new things. This is their last year and she wants to go out with a bang, Rachel Berry style.

The brunette's thoughts turn to the sudden yet exhilarating changes that have been made in the blonde. She never thought, nor dreamed to hope that Quinn Fabray herself would not only take up her offer of friendship but also feel anything close to romantic affection for her.

And Rachel herself never dreamed that anyone could make her feel so much. She couldn't compare Quinn to her ex boyfriends because when it came to the reactions that the blonde provoked, there was no competition. Quinn was a myriad of endless fireworks compared to her ex's measly sparklers. Thinking back to the multiple times that she tried to make it work with Finn, she came to the conclusion that although try as they may to maintain the relationship, some just weren't meant to be. They were like two puzzle pieces that weren't meant to fit.

The brunette grabbed her phone and scrolled down to Finn's name. **Finn, ****please ****meet ****me ****tomorrow ****at ****my ****locker ****before ****school. ****We ****need ****to ****talk ****- ****its ****important. ****Will ****you ****be ****there?**

A few minutes later, Rachel received a confirmation from the oafish boy.

Later on, Rachel and Quinn fell asleep thinking of each other.

The next morning Rachel met Finn at her locker and explained that their relationship was not working and that she had justifiably lost trust in him since he hurt her physically. While Rachel was ending their broken relationship, part of Rachel was fearful of Quinn seeing her with Finn, not out of jealousy but because Quinn had become so protective of her. When Rachel had finished her speech Finn didn't say a word. Instead he just clenched his teeth and walked away.

Rachel had not worried about it for long when the thought of Quinn entered her mind. Immediately a smile had found its way to Rachel's face. She hoped Quinn would appreciate what she had planned today.

Later on, in between classes Quinn had met Rachel at her locker.

"Hey you," Quinn said with a shy smile.

"Hi." Rachel replied back. "I was wondering if you'd join me in the auditorium during lunch?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Sure," she said intrigued. "Did you want to talk or something?"

Rachel smirked. "You'll see." Rachel closed her locker and gave the blonde a wink before she headed to class.

When it came time for lunch, Quinn headed to the auditorium as promised. Rachel sat at the piano, lazily doing scales while she waited for Quinn. Sitting down next to the brunette, Rachel spoke. "There's something that I wanted to share with you. I hope you like it." Then she began playing, her fingers flowing gracefully over the piano with skilled hands. Quinn recognized it right away. Rachel was singing 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore from the romantic movie A Walk to Remember. Quinn instantly became enchanted by Rachel's angelic voice. As the song went on, Rachel closed her eyes singing her heart out. Her emotions were distinctly noticeable as she sang the words.

After the last notes were played on the piano, Quinn grabbed Rachel's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. When they broke away from the kiss, both her panting with lopsided smiles on their faces.

"That was beautiful Rachel." The blonde said as she caressed Rachel's face. "You're beautiful."

Rachel beamed.

"Never in my entire life have I ever felt so much as when I'm with you," Quinn said. "My whole life has been spent being fearful and wary of things that might make me happy. But you, you make me not afraid Rach. And I know that you're with Finn-"

"I broke up with him this morning." Rachel interrupted.

"You did? Wait, were you alone with him?" Quinn growled. Rachel rubbed Quinn's thigh to soothe her. "Please don't be mad. I just wanted to get it over with. Considering how territorial you were last time, he assumed that you weren't far away."

"I want to be with you." Both said at the same time.

"What?" they unintentionally continued unanimously.

"You first." they said together. Bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Rachel mimicked zipping her lips shut. Quinn said, "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

The brunettes eyes lit up. "I'd be honored to be your girlfriend Quinn Fabray."

With their foreheads touching, they gazed lovingly at each other. Sneaking kisses every few moments, Quinn whispered, "I can't believe you're mine."

They spent the rest of their lunch, talking and basking in each other's presence.

Both girls were so engulfed in a bubble of love, they failed to notice the pair of eyes spying from outside the auditorium door. Two eyes that belonged to a scorned boy who's anger and heart break swirled together and swelled into a barely contained rage.

Seeing enough affection from two of his ex girlfriends, Finn Hudson stormed away, punching lockers as he went.

When it came time for Glee Club to start, everyone is amped for the next assignment.

"So guys, I was thinking that we should keep with the idea that Rachel came up with when we focus on the duet portion."

Rachel's hand shot up. "Mr. Shue, if I may?" Rachel took her place right next to the teacher and continued, "I propose we all take a poll on who performed best and consider that as our solo. If there are any ties, we can utilize a diva off. As for the duets portion, I suggest we audition duets and then vote after everyone performs."

Everyone nodded in agreement. All except one furious and bitter Finn Hudson.

Rachel returned to her seat to think up ideas with Quinn until Finn shot up out of his chair and exclaimed, "Mr. Shuester I got something to say and I think its best if I'd be allowed to sing it."

Mr. Shuester backed away and motioned for him to have the floor. An unfamiliar rock song started to play. As soon as Finn began singing the words, everyone began to recognize what he was singing and looked at each other confused wondering what the hell had happened. The song was 'She Hates Me' by Puddle of Mudd, a song regaling of betrayal and bitterness. As he sang with his full attention towards Rachel, he kept his distance knowing that if he got close enough Quinn wouldn't hesitate to kick him between his legs. During the performance, Rachel had folded her arms in disgust rolling her eyes every so often. Santana had just kept her signature sneer, and Quinn had the look of pure fury.

When he finished the song singing the last verse, "She fucking hates me!", the tension was entirely palpable. No one knew what to say or do except Quinn, Rachel and Santana. Rachel cast a disapproving look at the tall boy and his ridiculous behavior. Santana started to make Finn the butt of a very hilarious joke but before she could do so, Mr. Shuester cut him off.

"Finn although I do encourage you all to express your emotions through song in this club, I have to say that you performing that song was entirely inappropriate not only because of the profanity but the content as well. I'm sorry to say but I'm disappointed in you Finn."

Feeling suddenly invigorated, Rachel jumped up and spoke. "Well, while I do respect Finn for expressing his feelings albeit in way of a crass rock song, I feel that its only fair that I share my own feelings by way of song. Rachel skipped over to the band, and then to Brad whispering the song into his ear. Sauntering confidently to the middle of the performance area, Rachel began to sing having enormous fun while she did so.

The brunette sang 'Mr. Know It All' by Kelly Clarkson, which was a newly released hit informing the intended target that he was altogether clueless and needed to get over himself. After perfectly executing the performance she sat down with a satisfied smile on her face.

Ever the martyr, Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. With the accumulation from earlier of seeing what he saw, Rachel's song and now Mr. Shue harping on him, he couldn't, wouldn't hold it in anymore. "This is bullshit," he screamed. "First Rachel breaks up with me out of nowhere. And then I find that cheating _slut_," Finn pointing at Quinn, "turning my girl gay! This is bullshit!"

All at once, things went to hell in a hand basket. Hearing Finn give derogatory remarks to Quinn, Santana and Rachel launched at the tall boy. With incredible speed, Brittany grabbed Santana around the waist, holding her back from causing damage on the boy. Although Brittany was lean, she was also freakishly strong so holding Santana back wasn't hard. Quinn however, just sat there quelling the urge to cry from hearing those brutal words. As much as it hurt to hear them, she couldn't deny that fact that he _was_ right. Everyone else except Rachel, Quinn and Santana were either stunned silent or were shouting back profanities and orders for Finn to get over himself or shove it. Rachel on the other hand did what nobody could ever expect for her to do. She walked right up to Finn and slapped him hard across the face. Then she backhanded him faster than a blink.

Seeing a look in the tiny brunettes eyes that he had never seen before kept Finn from reacting. That and Puck would be on him faster than a hiccup.

"You listen here Finn Hudson and you listen carefully! Don't you ever, _ever_ speak like that about Quinn again or so help me god I will tell the entire Glee Club and Principal Figgins what _really_ happened to my hand."

Hearing the last part made everyone shut up immediately. Mr. Shuester stepped in to interrupt Rachel, "Rachel what do you mean? What happened?"

Rachel ignored the teacher and continued. "You have absolutely _no_ right to say what you did to Quinn. _Yes_, we kissed but _I_ was the one who initiated it, not her! Who are you to place blame? You blew me off for an _entire_ month to play football and video games. What so called caring boyfriend does that? Not you. Apologize _sincerely_ to Quinn right this instant or I'll make good on my threat."

Finn huffed. "You _wouldn__'__t_." Finn said, calling Rachel's bluff.

"Finn, apologize to Quinn or I tell your mom." Kurt compelled.

Mr. Shuester spoke up again but much more exasperated and anxious for an answer. "Somebody tell me right now what happened to Rachel!"

Puck stood up and headed toward Finn. "Frankenteen here grabbed my Jewish princess's hand so hard he nearly broke it. Don't worry Mr. Shue, Finn's going to learn what its like to get something broken himself later on. I can promise you that."

Everybody's jaw dropped in shock. Out of nowhere, Santana said to Finn, "Estas tan muerto cuando le ponga las manos sobre ti! Comprende?"

Nobody except Mr. Shue understood what she had said. As a teacher it was his duty to advocate against violence. He said in a clear and firm voice to Santana, "Entiendo como se siente, pero necesita calmarse. Duele algun otro no aqui en la escuela."

Santana took a deep breath and gave him one short nod.

Rachel went over to Puck and placed a gentle but restraining hand on his chest. "Please no violence Noah. I understand you're angry but violence doesn't solve anything. What's done is done."

Rachel turned her attention to the rest of the class, "I know that this may be a big deal to some of you but I assure you I'm fine. I would very much appreciate it if we could just move on from this and focus on winning Nationals okay?"

Everyone hesitantly nodded. Rachel looked to Quinn who was still as a statue. Worried, Rachel attempted to assuage her girlfriend. "Quinn, honey?" Putting a delicate hand on Quinn's cheek seemed to break her out of her trance. Quinn looked up at Rachel and then at Finn. "He needs to leave. Now."

Mr. Shuester had heard Quinn and agreed. "Finn, I understand you're mad but you are way out of line. I insist that you apologize to Quinn and then you and I are going to have a talk after Glee Club is done for the day." He put his hand on Finn's shoulder to make sure the boy didn't try to leave.

"Alright everybody, I think we've had enough excitement for one day. We've got our assignment mapped out so I think its best if we just cut this short early and see you all on Wednesday. Also, this matter between Rachel, Quinn and Finn will be dealt with. There will be no need for excess punishment." Mr. Shue stated, looking to Puck and Santana for confirmation.

After getting one, everyone except Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt.

Kurt looked apologetic to Rachel. "I'm really sorry about what happened. Is you hand healing?"

Rachel smiled and held herself closer to Quinn. "Yes thank you. Quinn has been taking excellent care of me." Satisfied, Kurt turned on his heel but not before he gave a stern look to Finn. "I'll see you at home."

Santana looked like she was ready to go a few rounds with the tall boy. Instead, she went over to Rachel to compliment on her double bitch slap. Just as she was leaving, Rachel caught Santana's wrist and whispered, "I know what you and Mr. Shue said. I know you won't listen to me asking you not to hurt him but just...don't kill him okay?"

Santana smiled deviously. "Don't worry Berry. Q looks like she could use more of your attention that Finnept."

Quinn who had seemed invisible until now whispered harshly into Rachel's ear. "We need to go."

Rachel gave a parting glance to the two men. Rachel grabbed both of their stuff and left hand in hand.

Once they reached the parking lot Rachel asked hopefully, "Would you like to accompany me to my house?"

Quinn nodded. Being out of eyesight of Finn made her feel much better but she was still feeling residual resentment towards what Finn had said. Noticing Quinn's darkening mood, Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her softly.

Earning a soft smile, Rachel said, "Lets go."

When they arrived at the Berry's and into Rachel's bedroom they sprawled on the queen size bed embracing one another.

"I can't believe you're mine." Quinn said. Smiling bashfully, Rachel gave the blonde Eskimo kisses.

Rachel began kissing Quinn slowly, sensually flicking her tongue against Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn groaned from Rachel's enticing kisses. "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me." Rachel whispered. Hearing those words sent a shot of arousal throughout her body causing her to shudder. Quinn possessively pulled Rachel's body closer to hers.

"You're so _beautiful_ Rach." Quinn said into the brunette's mouth. With renewed passion, she began to nip and suck Rachel's neck. When Quinn nipped at a particular spot below Rachel's ear, Rachel gasped and moaned, undulating her body against her girlfriend.

Desperate for more contact, Rachel took Quinn's hand and settled it on her breast. Feeling more euphoric than surprised, Quinn took the step in their relationship gratefully and gently swiped her thumb back and forth across Rachel's hardening nipple. Rachel's body arched frantic for more contact. Never before had an action caused so much pleasure to radiate throughout the brunette's body. And she was wearing clothes! Thinking of what it would feel like without any barriers sent a shot of arousal to her center.

The girls' kisses became more aggressive and Quinn's hands began to wander from Rachel's waist to her ass when the brunette wrapped one toned tan leg around Quinn's hip. Quinn slowly rocked against Rachel briefly massaging her firm ass every couple of minutes. Each time Rachel groaned it made Quinn shudder from the pleasure it evoked hearing the delightful sound come from her girlfriend.

Quinn's thigh that was currently snuggled between Rachel's legs felt an amazing heat that seemed to increase the longer and harder that she moved against her. "_Oh__my_, Quinn...more _please._" Rachel whimpered. "_Don__'__t.__Stop.__"_

Quinn adjusted her position to top Rachel, raising herself up onto her hands. Doing so gave Quinn a greater ability to grind against her girlfriend. Rachel felt like she was on fire feeling Quinn focus on giving her pleasure. Her lower stomach was quickly coiling towards reaching for a release. Fighting to keep her eyes open, Rachel kept her eyes locked with Quinn, whose eyes were closed, brows furrowed, mouth slightly open from exertion.

Both of them heard a muffled door shut, knowing exactly what that meant. Knowing Quinn would most likely stop, Rachel shook her head, whimpering, "_No,__no__don__'__t__stop.__Don__'__t__you__dare__stop.__"_

Quinn's surprise was apparent. "What about-?" she panted.

"I'm so close. _Don__'__t_ stop. Kiss me." And so Quinn did, twirling her tongue against Rachel's as she moved harder and faster against her.

Quinn moved to nip and lick at Rachel's neck. Swiping her tongue against Rachel's ear, she whispered, "Come for me Rach. Do it."

The fourth step squeaked signaling one of Rachel's fathers were on their way up.

The exhilaration of possibly being caught mixed with the arousing words Quinn was whispering into her ear and the delicious friction that was occurring between her legs all built up into the most earth shattering climax she had ever felt.

Quinn had expected the verbose girl to be a screamer but she was proved wrong when Rachel didn't make a sound, just an audible gasp and heavy panting. They only had a few moments to embrace before Quinn moved off and away from Rachel, lowering their skirts before a knock and Michael peeking his head into the room.

Michael wasn't surprised to find Quinn but became concerned to find his daughter panting heavily on her bed. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine," Rachel said out of breath. "I was just practicing my breathing exercises to increase my oxygen intake."

Quinn's attention snapped from the floor to Rachel and quirked a small smile.

Michael accepted the plausible but untruthful explanation. Looking to Quinn, Michael said, "I know you girls like your privacy but I was serious about the open door policy."

"I apologize Michael. Force of habit." Quinn said.

"Just remember next time, okay? Are you staying for dinner?"

The blonde shrugged, "I should call my mom and ask if its okay. I don't know if she's going to be home tonight."

Michael smiled and headed back downstairs. Quinn went back over to the bed watching Rachel breathe with the biggest smile Quinn had ever seen. Quinn gently stroked Rachel's cheek with the back of her hand. "Rach?"

Rachel's eyes opened. With the combination of the aftershocks she was experiencing and thrill of almost being caught, Rachel started to laugh uncontrollably. Quinn joined in with her. After a few minutes, Rachel said, "Oh my god that was close."

Quinn covered her face in embarrassment when she thought of what she had done. "I can't believe I did that. God I'm such a pervert. I couldn't help myself!"

A moment later, Quinn felt warm arms embrace her. "Look at me Quinn Fabray."

Quinn shook her head. Gentle fingers pulled Quinn's hands away from her face. Rachel looked lovingly at Quinn. "You are _not_ a pervert. I'm glad you couldn't help yourself because you made me feel amazing. And in case you haven't noticed I _wanted_ it to happen...I'm very glad it was with you."

Quinn immediately felt better. While Rachel made her way downstairs, Quinn quickly called her mother to get permission to stay at the Berry's for dinner. When she received confirmation, she was met downstairs with Leroy giving her a smile. "How's your mother doing?"

"She's good. May I help with dinner?" Quinn asked.

"Oh no Michael and Rachel have it handled. Do you have a moment? I'd like to get this out of the way before dinner."

Confused by what Mr. Berry said, Quinn answered slowly, "Okay. Is everything alright?"

They sat on the couch facing each other. "Well I figured since Mike & I have caught you both twice making out and Rachel mentioning offhand that you two are an item, I figured I might as well get this official stuff out of the way. May I ask your intent towards Rachel?"

Realization dawned on Quinn. Mustering as much courage as she could, she confidently answered Leroy, "My intent is to court Rachel and to cherish her for as long as possible. She's very special to me and I know that we don't have very much time before she goes off to New York and gets onto Broadway but I'd like to take in as much time with her before she leaves."

"Do you not intend to go with her?"

Quinn falters a bit, "I'd love to go with her if she'll have me but I haven't heard anything from any colleges yet, especially NYU. To be honest, I didn't expect this to happen with Rachel. Not that I don't care for her and feel honored that she said yes to being with me but I wasn't expecting to go to NYU. Now that I want to, I think I've missed the application deadline."

Leroy gave a knowing smile. "I think that you may find all hope is not as lost as you think. You _are_ a Fabray. Or Connors as your mom was known as before she married your father."

"We may be prominent in Ohio but I don't see what my mom's last name has anything to do with me going to college in New York."

"Do you know of your uncle Henry?" Leroy asks.

"Only a little. I've never met him though. How do you know so much about our family?"

"I went to school with your mom remember? You've never met him because he lives in New York. He works for Columbia."

Quinn's eyes bugged. "You're kidding." She said disbelievingly.

Rachel came in smiling but it fell when she saw the shocked expression on her girlfriend's face. "Quinn? Are you okay? Daddy! What did you say to Quinn?"

Quinn smiled reassuringly at Rachel. "I'm fine. I just...didn't know much about my own family. Your dad here was sharing some interesting information with me. God, I really don't know my mom at all."

The despondent look Quinn gave caused Leroy to explain, "Your father wanted it that way. I'm sure now that its just you and your mom, she'd be happy to tell you about Henry. If you expressed interest in Columbia, I'm sure she could pull a few strings."

Rachel just stood there confused. "You want to go to Columbia?"

"Well I didn't know it was even an option until now but yes."

Rachel beamed. Leroy smiled at them, happy he could give the two girls a chance at something past high school to focus on together.

"Quinn I know we got a little off base but I must say officially as the father of my beloved daughter to her suitor that if you break her heart…" He trailed off semi-seriously.

"Don't worry Leroy, I'll kick my own ass and then some. But I assure you, it won't happen if I can help it."

Leroy grinned and clapped his hands on both of their backs. "Great, now that we're done with the formalities, lets go enjoy some dinner!"

Rachel gave Quinn a questioning look. Quinn mouthed _Later_ to the brunette and the continued on with dinner laughing and joking as they did so. After dinner, they stayed at the dinner table to enjoy dessert and coffee.

"So, am I going to finally hear how you two came to acquire the Barbra Streisand autographed poster?" Quinn asked charmingly.

Michael smirked at Rachel, "She's a persistent one, isn't she?"

Rachel giggled. Leroy piped in, "You'll find out when the time is right."

Quinn mock pouted. Rachel put a reassuring hand on Quinn's arm.

"So now that you two know, what am I going to say to my mom? I can't keep this from her forever but I don't want to get kicked out again."

Leroy understood Quinn's fears but luckily he knew Judy far greater that Quinn could ever know. "Quinn, when it comes to parents, you'll find that they can sometimes surprise you."

"I doubt that. My parents are as conservative and catholic as they come. There's no way that my mom will be okay with this." Quinn said fretfully.

Leroy gave the blonde a comforting smile. "I've known your mom for a long time. And since way back when we first got to know each other, I've learned that there are some things that will never change with your mother. She's infinitely kind and though yes, she did let your father kick you out, I ask that you have a little faith in her. Parents make mistakes too."

Quinn nodded in agreement. She had noticed since Beth's birth that her mom had been trying to rebuild their relationship. She stopped drinking. Even when Quinn decided to get that stupid Ryan Seacrest tattoo and dye her hair pink and wear those god awful grungy clothes, her mother just let her be.

Rachel asked the question Quinn was too scared to ask. "What was she like in high school daddy?"

Leroy took a sip of his coffee and replied, "I already told you she had a lot of spunk. But, like you, she had a lot of expectations put on her to be the best at everything. Prom Queen, head cheerleader...It was tough for her because she was very passionate about her hobbies, photography being one of them. Did you know she was head of the yearbook club?"

Quinn shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like the woman she was hearing about was a completely different person.

"But things changed once she met Russell. She didn't like him back then either but it was _expected_. Being the type to want to please those around her, she fell under his thumb and then the rest is history as they say."

Quinn was dumbfounded.

Leroy continued. "Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Quinn nodded. "But you have to realize that things were different back then. Young women from Lima didn't have the ability to do as they wanted like go off to school or travel the world. They married their high school sweethearts and had a family."

Quinn just stared at the floor pensively. "Did she even want kids?"

"That's something that you'll have to ask her but I do know that she's extremely proud of you. Especially since you're in Glee Club. I think she's glad you're getting the chance to do what you love and follow your dreams whatever they may be."

Eventually Quinn left parting with a good night kiss from Rachel and a hug from both of the Berrys.

As the week passed on, Quinn continued to worry about her mother's possible reaction to Quinn's newly discovered sexuality. Quinn and Rachel spend their lunch hours working on their duet assignment.

One day Quinn surprises Rachel by expertly playing the piano when Rachel hands her sheet music. At the end of the week, most of the Glee Clubbers are still working on finding songs and beg Mr. Shuester for more time. The time spent in Glee continues to be awkward with Finn shooting daggers with his eyes towards Quinn and insisting that Rachel get reassigned to do the duet with him. The girls just ignore him and Mr. Shuester insists that Finn stick with his current partner.

After Glee Club ended, Rachel and Quinn made their way to the Fabray house where Rachel studiously insisted the pair worked on their duet. Quinn however was adamant on spending their time reacquainting their mouths and tongues for any lost time.

Rachel pulled away laughing, "You're insatiable. We've got to get this song done."

"As you wish."

Later on that evening, after diligently working on their song, Rachel rewarded Quinn with another heavy make out session. Neither of them heard the front door close because of the music that was playing in the blonde's room.

When Rachel whispered what she wanted Quinn to do to her, teasing Quinn's ear with her tongue Quinn groaned and slipped down to Rachel's toned stomach. Pulling the brunette's shirt up and above her breasts, Quinn began kissing her stomach while her hands slowly raked her short nails down the girl's sides.

It was then when Rachel's back arched, eyes closed, with her hands threaded in blonde hair, Quinn's mouth was bordering where Rachel's jeans began. The soft knock Judy issued on the door was ignored due to the music. When she opened the door, she couldn't help by the slight shock of seeing her daughter's current activity. Judy waited for the song that was playing to die down before she spoke.

"You must be Rachel."

Immediately both girls shot up from their current position to cover up and begin their slow painful death from embarrassment. Quinn moved in front of Rachel as if to protect her from what horrible events would follow. "Mom I can expl-" Quinn began but was cut off when Judy raised her hand to stop her from continuing.

"When you both are dressed, I'd like to speak with you two downstairs." Judy said in a neutral voice.

After Judy closed the door to Quinn's room, Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"Please tell me that did not just happen."

(Santana said, "Estas tan muerto cuando le ponga las manos sobre ti comprende?" Spanish Translation: You are so dead when I get my hands on you understand?)

(Mr. Shue said, "Entiendo comose siente, pero necesita calmarse. Duele algun otro pero no aqui en la escuela." Spanish Translation: I understand how you are feeling but you need to calm down. Hurt him somewhere else but not here at school.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not on Glee, its characters or any lyrics to any songs…**

**A/N: I cannot apologize enough for taking so long to update but I do wholeheartedly appreciate all of you that are sticking with this story of mine. You all are wonderful people and I hope you enjoy this next installment. **

**A/N 2: As Rachel needs applause to live, I need reviews so keep them coming! **

Chapter 8

When Rachel whispered what she wanted Quinn to do to her, teasing Quinn's ear with her tongue Quinn groaned and slipped down to Rachel's toned stomach. Pulling the brunette's shirt up and above her breasts, Quinn began kissing her stomach while her hands slowly raked her short nails down the girl's sides.

It was then when Rachel's back arched, eyes closed, with her hands threaded in blonde hair, Quinn's mouth was bordering where Rachel's jeans began. The soft knock Judy issued on the door was ignored due to the music. When she opened the door, she couldn't help by the slight shock of seeing her daughter's current activity. Judy waited for the song that was playing to die down before she spoke.

"You must be Rachel."

Immediately both girls shot up from their current position to cover up and begin their slow painful death from embarrassment. Quinn moved in front of Rachel as if to protect her from what horrible events would follow. "Mom I can expl-" Quinn began but was cut off when Judy raised her hand to stop her from continuing.

"When you both are dressed, I'd like to speak with you two downstairs." Judy said in a neutral voice.

After Judy closed the door to Quinn's room, Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"Please tell me that did not just happen."

Rachel only let the mortification she felt overcome her for a moment before reigning it in and smothering it with confidence. She knew what she had to do but she would need Quinn's help to do it. When she looked over to the blonde, she saw Quinn stock still, an expression of complete and utter fear.

Rachel gently cupped Quinn's cheek to hopefully break her out of whatever state she was in. "Quinn," Rachel said softly. "It's going to be okay. Whatever happens, we'll deal with this together." Hearing the comforting words coming from Rachel helped ease Quinn's fear a bit. Intertwining their hands together, they headed downstairs to face the matriarch of the Fabray family.

When the couple arrived downstairs hand in hand, they found Judy waiting on the couch sipping from a mug. All of the time Quinn had spent on preparing a speech to her mother disappeared the instant her mother had walked in on her and Rachel. The nervousness and fear seemed to build up in her stomach but one comforting glance from Rachel's eyes and the uncomfortable feelings were quelled. However, it did nothing to help any form of explanation cross her lips. Apparently she didn't need to because Rachel took the lead for her.

Keeping her left hand incased in Quinn's, Rachel extended her right and respectfully introduced herself to Judy. "Hello , my name is Rachel Berry. Firstly, I sincerely apologize for you walking in on Quinn and I in an intimate moment and I hope that you will not let that impact negatively on Quinn. Furthermore, I care for your daughter very much and I understand that your religious views discourage or even forbid us to act on our attraction to one another but Quinn is an amazing girl and didn't intend for you to find out the way you did. I hope that my actions don't lead you to kick out Quinn again because not having you in her life is very detrimental but please know that if you do decide to make her leave, she will have a place to stay with people who will love and care for her as long as she decides to stay."

During Rachel's mini speech, Judy's eyebrows steadily rose and stayed there until the brunette finished her speech. Quinn, who was used to Rachel going off on tangents, kept her eyes averted from her mother's but refused to stifle the grin that was forming on her face.

Judy reached out to Rachel to complete the hand shake, "Thank you Rachel for…that. I appreciate your candor. While I value your protectiveness towards Quinnie, I assure you that I have no intention on kicking her out no matter what." Hearing that made Quinn's head snap up to meet her mother's gaze to confirm her statement. Judy held a warm and genuine smile that Quinn couldn't remember seeing since she was a small child.

Rachel beamed. She squeezed Quinn's hand as if to say 'I told you so'.

The young blonde was so confused by her mother's words she had trouble speaking, "I don't—I don't understand. How are you okay with this? Are you _okay_ with this?"

Judy arched her eyebrow in the signature Fabray fashion. The ghost of a smile was apparent when she said, "No need to worry dear. Besides, you aren't the only Fabray to have appreciated the female form."

While the girls were incapable of doing anything except imitating a fish out of water, Judy had left to go to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Rachel grinned broadly at the blonde. "My daddy _was_ right. Your mom does have a lot of spunk."

Quinn snorted. "Rachel, you will be staying over, right?" Judy asked, her head peeking out of the kitchen.

"I would love to but I should probably get permission from my dads first," the tiny brunette replied politely.

"Oh don't worry. I'll call them. You girls go have some fun. Dinner will be ready in about twenty." Judy said happily.

While Rachel nodded, Quinn's brow furrowed. Quinn knew Lima was a relatively small town but she wondered why on Earth her mother would have the Berry's number on hand. Rachel tugged Quinn upstairs to her room to discuss Judy's reaction.

Quinn pointed to the door and said, "Did that just happen? No, I know what this is—I'm dreaming. Yeah I'm dreaming and when I wake up, I'm going to be homeless because what really happened is my mom kicked me out and I have no—mmph." The blonde was interrupted by a soft pair of lips belonging to her girlfriend.

Instantly, Quinn relaxed and wrapped her arms around the brunette's tiny waist. Rachel teasingly tugged on Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth which in turn caused the blonde to moan and kiss Rachel deeper, swirling their tongues together hotly.

After the need for oxygen became absolutely necessary, Rachel pulled away with a smirk. Quinn opened her eyes slowly and a dopey grin came across her face.

"Better?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded slowly still dazed from the unexpected but entirely welcomed kiss. "And to answer your question, yes your mother did in fact welcome both you and I with open arms."

Dinner went off without a hitch, and much to Rachel's surprise Judy had prepared a vegan friendly dish. Quinn sat back and quietly enjoyed her meal while her mother and girlfriend chatted animatedly about her dads, their possible set list for Nationals and then Quinn's interest peaked when her ears caught the words 'Quinn' and 'baby' and 'childhood photo album'. She looked up from her plate to find her mother and Rachel smiling way too excitedly for her comfort.

"Mom, please _not_ the photo album!" she groaned.

"Quinnie dear, if that Finn boy was allowed to see it, surely Rachel should have the chance to." Judy said mirthfully.

The blonde's appetite disappeared at her mothers words, covering her face with her hands wondering how she got to this point.

When dinner was finished and the dishes were done by both girls, they had returned to Quinn's bedroom. A knock on the closed bedroom door alerted them to company.

"Sorry to interrupt girls," Judy said through the door, "but may I have a word?"

"Sure mom." Quinn said.

Judy opened the door with a cheerful look on her face. "Rachel, your fathers said you could sleep over. For the sake of propriety, I must insist that the door be left open." Judy winked and closed the door. A 'good night' could be heard in a sing song voice through the door. Rachel released a giggle while Quinn just sat there and stared at the door. "Okay, who was that and what did she do with my mother?"

Rachel thinks back to what her dad said to Quinn about her mother. "Hey," Rachel said softly. "Do you think that maybe your mom already knew?"

Quinn's brows furrowed. 'But how?' she wondered.

The blonde's thoughts get deterred by a pair of soft lips that travel up and down her neck. After a moment, she feels Rachel nuzzle into her neck before taking an earlobe between her teeth and tugging. They both grin knowing that that move will elicit a gasp from the blonde.

"What do you say we get more comfortable and spend some time _not_ talking?"

Quinn grinned. "Sounds perfect." Quinn said. After they both got changed into semi-respectable pajamas, and spent the rest of the night alternating between making out and talking about their future.

"Tell me something no one knows." Quinn said.

"Well, as you know I have an affinity for gold stars. And while I might have stated on multiple occasions that they are a metaphor, the truth is that my birthmark looks like one." Quinn gave her girlfriend a disbelieving look.

"Where might this birthmark be?" Quinn asked playfully while she searched Rachel's skin that was visible. Rachel turned to lie on her back and shook her head, "Your turn."

Quinn mock-glared at the brunette and sighed. "Don't tell Puck but…," Quinn hesitated. She wasn't sure how Rachel would take it but it was the truth. She averted her eyes to the pillow Rachel was laying on. "When Puck and I…that night—I was thinking of you, pretending to make it…bearable." Quinn's blush spread to her ears and buried her head into Rachel's neck. Rachel let her shock overwhelm her for only a minute before a huge smile formed on her face.

"So…did I have a penis too?" Rachel asked with a grin. They both chuckled before Quinn looked up and into Rachel's eyes, her pupils blown. "No, you used your fingers."

Barely a moment passed after their minds conjured up the fantasy before their mouths crashed together and their tongues dueled furiously. After a few minutes, their pace slowed to sensual and loving. Finally it was the tiny brunette that pulled away and cradled Quinn's face between her two hands and said, "I'm so honored that it was me who you thought of. I can't wait until I get to be the one to share my feelings for you that way."

Quinn gave a shy smile. "I can't wait either." The blonde laid her head onto Rachel's chest, finding comfort in the steady strong heartbeat. With Rachel's arms wrapped tightly around her they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep and restful slumber.

The next morning, the couple was awoken to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Once they completed their morning hygiene rituals, they made their way into the kitchen to find Judy making something akin to a breakfast feast.

"Morning girls!" Judy said happily as she flittered around the kitchen. "I hope you're both hungry. And Rachel dear, don't worry, everything prepared is vegan friendly." Rachel beamed at Judy's thoughtfulness.

While Rachel took a seat at the island, Quinn was a bit exasperated. "When did you have the time to get vegan stuff?"

Judy placed a cup of coffee with a carton of soy milk in front of her. "I went this morning before you two woke up! Now come sit and dig in," Judy explained. Quinn fixed herself a cup of coffee while she listened to her mom go on about the ingredients in the various dishes and exciting new recipes she's dying to try. Seeing her mother and girlfriend chat animatedly about various things brings a smile to her face. After she's zoned out from the conversation, she munches happily on an apple muffin. Much later she is broken from her reverie by her girlfriend who slides a soft hand up her thigh. Quinn instinctively jerks in her seat and her knee hits the bottom of the granite slab that covers the island, hard. Quinn turns slowly to glare at Rachel who attempts to hide her smirk while taking a sip of coffee.

Rachel effectively escapes from any payback from Quinn by insisting she clean up and do the dishes with the assurances that Quinn will assist her. Judy relents appreciatively and goes upstairs to do laundry.

Once Quinn's mother is out of earshot, Quinn growls, "That hurt you know."

Rachel arches an eyebrow, "It got your attention, didn't it?" With that they get to work, splitting the task of Quinn putting the food away and Rachel putting the dishes in the dishwasher, washing every dish thoroughly before placing them in an organized fashion. After they were done, they headed back to Quinn's room to work on their song.

Much later after Rachel relents that they've gone over the song enough to blow their competitors out of the water, they relax on the blonde's bed not talking but enjoying each other's presence nonetheless.

After psyching herself up for what seems like the hundredth time, Quinn gathers her courage and speaks up, "Hey Rach, I was wondering if…would you go on a date with me?"

Without pause, Rachel gave Quinn a fervent but sensual kiss that left them both breathless. When Rachel pulled away, Quinn asked, "So is that a yes?"

*~RQ~*~RQ~*~RQ~*

Rachel returned home in the late afternoon unable and unwilling to hide her huge smile from her fathers. Both men knew that the cause for their daughter's spike in happiness was due to a certain blonde. When Rachel had informed them of her upcoming date with Quinn, they affably shared in her excitement. Well, as much as any parent can do for their child. As Rachel spent the rest of her night reacquainting herself with her nightly rituals, she thought about how in any other situation (namely Finn) she'd be prepared over the details of their date (when, where and such) since the tall boy was the textbook definition of predictable but somehow with Quinn, there was a startling excitement she had never felt before.

When the blonde had asked her out, question after question popped into her head regarding the specifics of their outing but before Rachel could voice them, Quinn knowingly assured her not to worry, everything would be taken care of. With a shy smile, all of her questions and concerns disappeared.

*~RQ~*~RQ~*~RQ~*

Having Rachel leave was more difficult than Quinn let on. Now that her mother was aware of her preferences, having her girlfriend in the house served as the tiniest yet most reliant life raft to keep her afloat amongst the confusion and uncertain waves that came with being "out" especially to an assumed conservative parent who shouldn't have been so accepting, but was.

Quinn was sitting on the couch flipping through the DVR menu when her attention was diverted to her mother who looked quite nervous.

"Honey, can we talk?"

_Oh god_, Quinn thought. Turning off the television, Quinn sat up and steeled herself against what they would have to possibly discuss. Judy knew by the look on her daughters face that although their relationship had improved somewhat, Quinn was still a little skittish around the edges when it came to moments such as these.

Judy sat facing Quinn offering a hopeful smile to ease the tension that was radiating in waves from the younger blonde.

"I know you've probably been wondering where I've been going out during the week after work. Well, I've been going to the PFLAG meetings." Judy said.

The shock was evident on Quinn's face. It seemed like she had slipped into the Twilight Zone because lately everyone and everything was freaking the hell out of her. And apparently things would only get stranger.

"So," Quinn said slowly. "You're not secretly seeing Dad?"

"Oh god no!" Judy said with a disbelieving laugh. "I'm absolutely _done_ with your father." Judy placed her hands on top of Quinn's comfortingly. Quinn's eyebrows pinched together. Suddenly things slowly piece together and it all starts to make sense: The Berry's asking her to have faith in her mom, the cringe worthy comment about 'appreciating the female form' not to mention her mom looking incredibly happy after her excursions…Judy watched her daughter process what she had said. Quinn shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe I thought…You and Dad! But wait—how did you…know?"

Judy arched her eyebrow but the seriousness was off set by the amused smile on her face. "Honey, I'm your mother. When you're older and you have more children, you'll understand." Quinn felt a great sense of relief when her mother said 'when' and not 'if' not to mention that there was no hint of negative emotion when she said 'more children'.

"I know that I let you down in the past," Judy said with a look of determination. "But I promise that I will _never_ get back together with your father or let him bully either one of us ever again. You can't imagine how much I regret letting him instill such a sense of fear in you, keeping everything bottled up and pressuring you to be the perfect daughter instead of letting you express yourself." An errant tear fell from the older blonde's eye. Judy grabbed both of Quinn's hands firmly. "I promise you that whomever you are or who you choose to be is someone that I'll be proud of. I _am _proud of you just as you are. I shouldn't have been so secretive about the meetings. I just...wanted to be prepared and wait till you were ready."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed, "So much for that." Judy laughed and stood up heading towards the kitchen. "Umm Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"About what you said earlier...I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret asking you this but...what did you mean about not being the only Fabray to…," Quinn trailed off unable to finish repeating her mother's words. Nervousness and embarrassment balled up in her stomach like a heavy boulder.

Judy flashed an amused smile. "You can rest assured that however much you rebelled, I did just as much if not more when I was your age. Leroy and I had plenty of fun back in the day."

*~RQ~*~RQ~*~RQ~*

Every day during school, much to the surprise and delight of Rachel, Quinn would show her newfound chivalrous side by carrying her girlfriend's books and escorting her to her classes. At lunch, Santana remarked how nauseous the couple made her by flaunting their lovey dovey behavior.

"You're just jealous." Rachel said.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the brunette before turning to Quinn, "So is she as good with her mouth as she is with singing?" Quinn knows her friend is just trying to get a rise out of her but she refuses to take the bait.

Rachel asks, "Is that a compliment?"

Quinn smirks at Santana, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Is that an offer?" Santana asks before turning to Rachel,"Don't die of shock short stack. Credit's given where its due."

The blonde can't seem to quell her possessiveness around Santana. As much as she considers her a friend, she knows the Latina's vengeance is fierce and has a gift for identifying other's weaknesses. Quinn wraps an arm around her girlfriend territorially, "I don't share what's _mine_."

Rachel watches the two volley back and forth to know Santana's intent. Leaning over, she gives Quinn a brief but passionate kiss in front of Santana, embellishing a bit when the kiss is over by biting the blonde's bottom lip and husks, "All yours."

Quinn swallows the groan from hearing her girlfriend trying to rile her up. Rachel knows full well how much her words affect her. She nuzzles into Rachel's neck. "Mine." Rachel finds that her plan to strike Santana speechless has worked when she looks over and sees the tall brunette's jaw dropped open and eyes somewhat glazed over.

After a few moments, the haze clears and Santana shifts in her seat uncomfortably, noticeably hot and bothered. Quinn and Rachel chuckle at the cheerleader. Santana leans forward flirtatiously, eyes set on the tiny brunette, "When you're ready for some real fun, call me."

Rachel leans forward matching the Latina's posture and teasing voice, "You sound like Noah and believe me Quinn is more than enough but I appreciate the offer."

Santana just rolls her eyes and walks away, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

*~RQ~*~RQ~*~RQ~*

When Glee Club rolls around, everyone makes an unanimous decision that Santana should sing solo. Worried that Rachel might be somewhat miffed, Quinn quietly expresses her fear and offers an apology for voting for the Latina and not her.

Rachel takes Quinn's hand in hers and squeezes. "I voted for her too."

Everyone briefly looks to Rachel expecting some sort of argument or demand for a recount but she does nothing of the sort. Instead, she embraces Santana and congratulates her. Santana looks so surprised, she momentarily forgets to play up her usual bravado and arrogance.

Mr. Shuester is baffled by the two brunette's friendly interaction. "You're okay with this Rachel?"

"Of course! I believe that since Santana gave us a win when singing 'Valerie' she deserves it. I would highly suggest that we utilize Brittany's talent and have her dance around Santana while she's singing." Rachel looked to Santana attempting to gauge her feelings on the matter, "Would you agree?"

Santana just smiled and nodded.

The curly haired teacher moved things along calling up the next couples to perform their duets. Brittany and Artie were first, singing 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain. After a moderate round of applause, Blaine and Kurt were next. They had chosen 'You and I Both' by Jason Mraz. Though it wasn't the best fit for them vocally their teammates still showed their support. Blaine always brought an immense amount of verve to each performance; His talent didn't go unnoticed. Tina and Mike were last to perform. They covered 'Falling Slowly' by Glen Hasgard and Marketa Irglova. It was sweet and low key but not the right tone they would need to win the competition.

After Glee Club ended, Santana approached Rachel curious as to why she felt so adamant that Brittany be included in her solo. Sensing that the two brunette's needed a moment, Quinn left the room.

Rachel takes a much needed deep breath. She hasn't had very many one on one moments with the tall Latina and while the reason has been mainly fear, she knows now is not one of those times to be afraid. She takes in the taller girl's appearance: shoulders slightly hunched, brows furrowed, eyes roaming around nervously.

"Let me preface by saying that I am in no way stating that I know the intricacies of your relationship with Brittany though I will say that I know that whatever connection you two have, its deep. Not only is she a skilled dancer but having something for you to focus your emotions on will make your performance stand out. It may not be my place to say this but she provokes something in you that makes the song you sing so...visceral. Besides if the formula we have is a winning one, why mess with it?"

Santana can't help but smile. "Thanks...you know for speaking up." They both knew it wasn't the most eloquent expression of gratitude but it wasn't really needed. As Rachel headed for the door, bag in hand, Santana asked, "Hey Rachel?"

The tiny diva turned around to face Santana. "Yes?"

"If Quinn ever wants to start sharing…"

Rachel grins with a slight rosy tint to her cheeks, "I'll let you know."

Neither of the brunettes see Quinn watching them. Or watching Santana rather, flirting with _her_ girlfriend, making _her_ blush. Jealousy burns up in her seeing Rachel not even try to decline Santana's proposition. She only has to wait moments more to see Rachel exit the room and smile at her as if nothings wrong. Quinn doesn't wait for Rachel's customary kiss muttering in a noticeably cold tone, "Lets go." before heading towards the parking lot.

On the drive to Rachel's, Quinn keeps her eyes on the road, her body stiff and jaw clenched. Rachel's eyebrows furrow curious as to her girlfriend's strange mood. She isn't entirely unaccustomed to these changes in temperament. After all, for years she spent being at the brunt of them but she knows they are not without warrant.

"So what did you think of the performances today?" Rachel asks attempting to bring the blonde out of her hard multilayered shell. Unfortunately, Rachel's question is met with silence. So she back tracks in her mind and then it all clicks. She suppresses the smile that is trying to spread its way across her face. And she waits.

When they arrive at the Berry house, Quinn puts the car in park but makes no move to show that she'll go inside. "Come in. I have something for you." Rachel said enticingly.

Quinn didn't budge. "I think I'll just head home early today."

The blonde felt a soft hand turn her head to face her girlfriend who was sporting a familiar determined look on her face. "I insist. Turn the car off and come in."

Begrudgingly Quinn does as Rachel says and they enter Rachel's room. Quinn sits on the edge of the bed unnecessarily smoothing away at the non-existent wrinkles of Rachel's plum colored comforter. Her jealousy and temper have dulled somewhat and subtley melded into sadness and insecurity. She hasn't looked at Rachel once since they've entered the Berry's home but her gaze suddenly lifts to see Rachel's form leave the room with a quick mention of needing a moment.

Minutes later, Quinn's attention is drawn away from the window on her left to her right where her petite girlfriend stands in the doorway wearing insanely short jean cut off shorts and a tight fitting tank top that's had a fair amount cut off on the bottom to show a hint of a well toned and tan stomach. All of a sudden every thought escapes the blonde's mind except that _her_ girlfriend is dressed as every teenage boy's fantasy and nobody except her is getting to enjoy it.

"Fuck Rach," Quinn says breathily. Rachel grins.

"I want to play a game." Rachel says walking closer to the bed. "Every time you answer truthfully, I will take off a piece of clothing." Quinn grasps Rachel's hips firmly, groaning at her girlfriend's words and the sensual feeling of having Rachel run her fingers through her blonde hair. "But," Rachel continues. "Every time you _lie_, I will put on more clothing. And you know how much I love my sweaters."

Quinn groans again knowing full well that although the brunette is incredibly adorable in her animal sweaters, she much prefers to keep her in her current attire.

"Did you, Quinn Fabray, get jealous when Santana and I were talking privately in the choir room?"

Quinn's jaw clenches at the mere mention of it. She hates to admit it but she doesn't want to lose this game. "Yes. Very."

"Did you at any time doubt my faithfulness to you?"

"No. I just don't like anyone, _especially_ Santana attempt to take what's mine." Quinn answers with such fervor and possessiveness, Rachel has to stifle a moan from the tingling of arousal that Quinn's words have provoked in her. The brunette backs away briefly and turns around. Not a moment later, Quinn watches enraptured as Rachel bends over divesting herself of her barely there jean shorts.

Quinn knows that the moan escaping from her throat is unintentionally and probably louder than it should be but she couldn't care less. She thinks she'd be willing to tell her girlfriend any or all secrets she knows at the chance to witness this again.

Before Quinn can register anything, she finds herself lying back on the bed, Rachel's small soft hands gripping her wrists firmly into the mattress. Quinn's body begins to thrum with arousal from her girlfriend taking charge with so much finesse; she could make a career out of it easily if her lifelong dream of Broadway didn't pan out. The thought is quickly dispelled because nobody was made for the stage like Rachel Berry.

Her girlfriend was _made_ to be a star. Her thoughts are being drawn back to the present situation when she feels Rachel slowly rotating her hips against Quinn's.

"_Never_ doubt me again. I care for you and only you." Rachel says in a serious tone. She bends down, her mouth grazing Quinn's ear. "Who do you belong to?"

It's the way Rachel says it that causes the blonde to groan, "_Oh God_."

"I'm sorry but that's a wrong answer." Rachel says and moves up and off of Quinn, putting on her discarded clothes that were lying on the floor. The fog of arousal lifts and Quinn realizes what happened.

"No! Nonono! That's not what I meant. You! I belong to _you_!" Quinn shrieks, trying desperately to back track and reclaim her fantasy come true.

"I'm sorry Quinn but you gave me the wrong answer."

Quinn hears the falseness in her girlfriend's apology and narrows her eyes. Then she sees it. The brunette is successfully keeping her smile from forming but she can't help the playful twinkle in her brown eyes. Catching Rachel by the hand, Quinn pulls her between her legs, "I am yours Rachel Barbra Berry."

"That's what I thought." Rachel grins and leaves the room mentioning something about getting drinks to help their vocal cords stay lubricated. Quinn wonders to herself how Rachel emulated her motto 'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing' so flawlessly. She'd love the ability to say that she's not as aroused now as she was when her girlfriend began her "game" but she knew she'd be lying, horribly so. Frustrated, Quinn grabs the diva's pillow off the bed and screams into it.

"What are you doing with my pillow?"

Surprised, Quinn looks up at Rachel and throws the pillow back towards the head of the bed. "Nothing!" she says quickly. Rachel doesn't argue but fights very hard to suppress the smirk she can feel that's trying to spread across her face.

"You really need to put your clothes back on or I won't be responsible for my actions." Rachel just laughs and hands Quinn the sheet music.

*~RQ~*~RQ~*~RQ~*

Friday Rolls around and the final three couples perform their songs. Rachel and Quinn opt to go first. The whole club is surprised when Quinn sits down at the piano instead of Brad and begins to play. Their voices meld perfectly when they perform an acoustic version of 'Ponytail Parades' by Emery. The honesty and angst of their battling lyrics fit them perfectly so that everyone watches their performance with complete and utter silence.

As the song goes on, Rachel walks around the piano, both girls keeping their eyes intently on each other as they sing. The glee clubbers were incredibly mistaken to assume that Rachel would take the forefront of the performance and majority of the singing. Quinn carried the song perfectly as a lead with her female counterpart. It was apparent that both of them used their difficult history to bring life to the emotional and heartbreaking song. When the last few notes of the piano played out, the whole room was shrouded in a moment of silence before rapturous applause erupted. Rachel sent a shy smile Quinn's way as they sat down.

Santana sat quietly as she watched Puck start the song, guitar in hand with a cellist next to him on a chair. The lyrics to 'Volcano' by Damien Rice matched perfectly not only to their voices but they themselves as people and their relationship. They played off each other well, smiling knowingly at the words they were singing. Their teammates slowly waved their lighted cell phones side to side like modern lighters.

Quinn and Rachel watched the former couple perform, the brunette's head resting intimately on the blonde's shoulder. Neither of them saw Finn's look of indignation directed at them. After the song was over, the two brunettes got a moderate amount of applause.

Mr. Shuester gave praises to both couples before announcing the final performance. Mercedes and Finn stood in front of the piano and enjoyed the brief piano intro before Mercedes started the song. Their voices blended well enough when they sung the bridge and chorus to Lady Antebellum's 'Just A Kiss'. The country song was definitely unexpected and it was obvious that their hearts weren't in it. However, it was apparent that they had worked hard on their harmonies and their showmanship was commendable. During the song, Quinn couldn't help but appreciate the lyrics and how much happiness filled up within her. While Rachel dutifully kept her eyes respectively on the performance, her grip tightened momentarily with her girlfriend's hand. Rachel could feel the blonde's eyes on her during the song, she could always sense it.

Overcome by emotion, Quinn turned Rachel's hand over palm open. It was when the blonde finished tracing three words on her palm that Rachel's head snapped to Quinn's, eyes widened in shock. "You love me?" Rachel mouthed. And the purest and brightest smile lit up Quinn's face as she nodded. Neither girls noticed the song ending or even the mild applause, so caught up in the moment and each other. The blonde felt such _joy_, she said it again, "I love you."

Complete silence filled the room before the sound of a door slamming open, both girls only catching a glimpse of Finn storming out and the sound Santana muttering in a bored tone, "Good for you. Can we vote now?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and etc. belong to Fox. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. The quote Quinn recites is called 'She Walks In Beauty' by Lord Byron.**

**A/N: I can't apologize enough for the delay in this story. My life has changed drastically and with the way the show has gone, I've been unable to keep interest in the fandom. Due to lack of a muse I've glazed over certain things and for that I'm truly sorry…I just don't have my heart in it anymore. I've thought of every sort of logical reasoning behind the B.S. poster and unfortunately I couldn't come up with anything that wasn't ridiculous so I'll leave it to remain a mystery.**

**A/N 2: Warning! Later in this chapter contains minor triggers (i.e. bits of violence) Be warned. And grab a teddy bear cause its super angsty. But please fill free to share your thoughts. Reviews are wholeheartedly welcome.**

CHAPTER NINE

"**I could be mean, I could be angry, you know I could be just like you.**

**I could be fake, I could be stupid, you know I could be just like you.**

**You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."**

**-**_**Just Like You**_** by Three Days Grace**

The school week has gone by well with the group hard at work prepping for the competition. The two exceptional dancers Mike and Brittany have become great instructors to the rest of the club, giving tips and working diligently to those who need the most work, namely Finn who _still_ had trouble remembering his left from his right. Quinn and Rachel however skipped out early on Friday's meeting, both caught up in the excitement for their date but not before finding out that they had won the duet competition. Rachel squealed in giddiness and jumped into Quinn's open arms who then twirled her around, breaking out into giggles herself at her girlfriend's happiness rather than knowing the results.

Rachel had informed Quinn hours before their date that her fathers insisted they speak before they left. After haphazardly flinging clothes through her closet, the blonde's eye settle on a pair of form fitting dark wash jeans and grabs the silky light green blouse and black leather jacket out of a bag from a shopping trip she had went on just for this special occasion.

Quinn arrives twenty minutes early, taking a deep breath at the front door to calm her nerves that seem to be vibrating themselves out of her body. Clutching the giant bouquet of flowers tighter in her left hand, she lifts her free hand and knocks.

After being escorted inside by a smiling Leroy, Quinn shakes her head at how silly she felt for being apprehensive of Rachel's fathers. Both men assure the blonde that they trust her and are willing to be flexible on their daughter's curfew time as long as the girls leave their 'make out session' to remain unseen.

Finally Rachel makes her way downstairs and her mouth instantly goes dry at the sight of her girlfriend not only in jeans but a motorcycle jacket that makes her stomach flip over. Quinn herself loses all sense of time admiring Rachel's attire. Quinn's expression is nothing short of heartwarming Rachel thinks when she sees uninhibited adoration shining in hazel eyes. Hearing Leroy and Hiram chuckle at the girl's' awed expressions breaks them both from their trances. Rachel and Quinn cast shy smiles and blushes at each other's compliments of "beautiful" and "perfect." When Rachel is close enough to feel the smoothness of Quinn's dark jacket the blonde croaks out, "It's faux." Quinn's reassurance that the material is synthetic and not animal based produced a genuine face splitting smile. Rachel can't help but mark an imaginary mark in Quinn's column for paying attention to her animal cruelty free stance.

Rachel discovers that the blonde is incredibly chivalrous when she opens the passenger side door to her car. The thirty minute car ride that leads them two towns over goes by quickly; the two spend their time talking and laughing about various things, anything and everything innocuous. Quinn pulls up to the vegan restaurant that she's heard her girlfriend mention on many occasions.

Their dinner is as perfect as one could possibly be. Throughout the meal, they divulge hidden truths and romantic sentiments to each other.

Quinn then escorts her to the high school. Rachel trailing slowly behind thoroughly confused while the blonde expertly unlocks doors and disarms alarms. Rachel would be terrified with a nagging fear in the back of her mind that a horrible prank might ensue if it wasn't for the genuine and heart racing kiss Quinn gives and the gentle squeeze of their interlaced hands. Quinn explains that being favored by Coach Sylvester has its perks.

When they enter the familiar auditorium, Rachel is surprised by the makeshift movie theatre. There's an obscenely giant white projector screen hanging from the ceiling to the stage floor. In the front seats where Quinn has led them to are buckets of popcorn (vegan friendly, the blonde assures) and bottles of apple cider chilling in a giant Cheerios cooler full of ice. Two silver solo cups are settled upside down over the top of the green glass bottle. Quinn knows Rachel isn't paying attention to any of that. The brunette is staring slack jawed at what's on the screen. The DVD menu of Funny Girl is playing on a loop. After a few moments Rachel finally tears her eyes away to Quinn, flabbergasted. "How—how did you manage all of this?"

Quinn doesn't want to explain that she called in more than a few favors and some mild begging to the AV department. "You deserve the best and well, I've always kind of dreamed of going out on a date with you…" Quinn admits truthfully. She's overjoyed because that answer earns her a breath stealing kiss.

They curl up together and watch the movie with drinks in hand; Well Rachel does, mouthing the words to the songs and her particular favorite speaking parts. Quinn enjoys watching Rachel more, completely enamored by the brunette's passion and beauty. When it ends, Rachel gently caresses the blonde's cheek. "I don't want this night to end…Thank you for making tonight so special, for making _me_ feel special."

She doesn't mention Finn or the lackluster ideas he came up with in the past but she doesn't need to because Quinn knows all too well. They spend time in a heavy make out session with the musical score playing in the background.

Much later but not past the brunette's curfew, the blonde drives Rachel home, their hands laced togetherQuinn walks Rachel to her door kissing more softly. Rachel voices her feeling of dreaming. She feels so special more than any dreams of Broadway or winning awards coming true. And a brief thought of a not too distant future, both older and wiser but not any less in love with Rachel up on stage winning an Emmy thanking Quinn, who's sitting stunningly in the audience with a beaming smile mouthing an 'I love you' to her wife. Suddenly Rachel is brought back to the present by Quinn softly grazing her hand across her cheek. A sobering look passes over the blonde's face and she says in the softest and kindest tone Rachel's positive no one but her has ever heard, "She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes; Thus mellowed to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies."

Rachel doesn't hesitate or regret the "I love you," that falls from her lips. Neither does Quinn when she says it back.

The school week goes by well for all. The glee meetings are hard at work prepping for the competition but fun regardless. Quinn doesn't think life could get any better – she thinks of how well her relationships are going with Rachel and her mom. It doesn't seem so long ago when the girls were at each other rather than with and her relationship with her mother was still tentative and unsure. When her and Rachel find out they won the duet challenge, only Quinn is surprised and yet exceedingly proud. Rachel however, is nothing less than confident and satisfied in their win.

Quinn's internal musings don't stay happy for long when they drift to her father. She hasn't heard from him in any form which creates a looming uncertainty and with that, she can't decide between worry or relief.

Later on when the brunette tells her that she'd love to help Quinn with their English essay even though she's maintained an A plus in the class since freshman year, she can't say no.

Halfway through their first draft, they hear the front door open and a masculine voice call out Judy's name. Quinn tenses up immediately recognizing the voice. Rachel's face changes from content to worry in an instant. Rachel has never seen Quinn so pale and fearful before.

As if Quinn knew Rachel was going to speak, the blonde puts her finger over her mouth signifying to be silent. Without a word, Quinn pulls Rachel up from the bed and into the guest bathroom across the hall from her room and pulls it shut behind them.

Quinn feels overcome with dread and fear but determination to keep the girl she loves safe. Her blood pressure is spiking to fearful new heights because this time she isn't the only one in danger. She finds it hard to breathe. She pulls Rachel's face between her hands and whispers hurriedly, "I need you to listen to me. Lock the door behind me and _**no matter what you hear**_, don't open the door." The gravity of the moment finally catches up to her and Quinn fights to keep the tears from falling. "Please promise me. I'll come get you when its safe, okay?"

Rachel wants to argue, to comfort Quinn in the fact that whatever danger is lurking in the house that they'll face it together but Quinn pierces her with such a look that Rachel remains quiet. "_Promise_ me Rach."

Rachel can't find it in herself to speak so she nods quickly. Quinn reiterates her directions quickly and then pulls Rachel into a kiss that is full of love but also something else, something Rachel doesn't want to analyze because it feels like goodbye. Quinn finally lets a tear fall as she says "I love you," and closes the door silently behind her and rushes away downstairs.

Rachel obediently locks the door then slides down to the floor with her back to the door. Feeling both frightened and angry that she promised Quinn to stay hidden, she debates silently whether she did the right thing. When the shouting makes its way through the house Rachel closes her eyes and prays to Quinn's God that the indistinct muffled yelling doesn't escalate. She doesn't want to think of the possibilities of what screaming and the other noises that sound eerily like a glass breaking against the wall, leads to.

When Quinn arrives downstairs she tries to quell the increasing turning of her stomach and racing heartbeat. She lifts her chin hoping it might give her the confidence to face a monster she hasn't faced in what feels like years. She finds her father in the kitchen opening and closing cupboards and drawers looking for his poison of choice, Quinn assumes. She watches and waits for him to realize that he won't find any of his whisky or vodka. Her mom got rid of all the hard stuff almost a year ago when she moved back in. She only indulges in a glass or two of wine once a week to take the edge off. That, Quinn thinks, is a vast improvement and a far cry from what she was used to growing up. It doesn't take long for her father to find the stash; He doesn't bother with a glass and instead takes a long gulp from the bottle after he sloppily uncorks it.

Quinn finally confronts Russell who has bottle in hand. He talks down to Quinn and belittles her with rumors he's heard from people around town. He recounts her many disappointments, reminding her of how far she had fallen in his expectations.

Quinn stands up to him and pushes his buttons, acting defiant and confident whilst confirming the rumors that are in fact true of her sexuality and such instead of what he wants: his submissive and obedient little girl who wanted only his happiness instead of her own. He can see that that meek girl is gone and now standing before him is everything he never wanted. She smiles at the thought because she's finally at peace with who she is-no more wars, no more fire and brimstone.

When Quinn releases the final blow of words calling him out on all of his past transgressions: an unfaithful mean drunk who'll burn in hell just as he proclaimed all the would be sinners he deemed unworthy in God's eyes. Russell throws the almost empty wine bottle at Quinn but misses. The blonde girl ducks easily having been target practice before. He lashes out at her and continues to blame her for his problems. Quinn calls him a hypocrite and he finally charges at her like a bull. A drunken _angry_ bull.

She'd like to think after he violently rams into her against the wall that her response would have been to be thinking quicker and moving out of the way but her nervous system causes her to remain frozen, overcome by fear. Her head impacts hard enough to disorient her for a few minutes which are more than enough time for the large man to slam his closed fist into her cheek. He continues to rain down fists and kicks against her face and body. Before the last blow to her head that will knock her unconscious hits her, she realizes the lock on the bathroom door upstairs won't do a damn thing when her father figures out that she's not alone in the house.

Upstairs, Rachel quickly unlocks the door when she hears glass shatter and a loud thud erupt. Promise be damned. She can only hear a man's voice screaming which terrifies her. When she gets to her phone that's lying on the bed, she dials 911 and explains her emergency and the address of her location; when they ask her to remain on the line, she has no time for long winded verbose explanations. She tells them someone is hurting her girlfriend and to hurry the _hell_ up because god help her if they don't, they will _**pay**_ for delayed response time. She tells them she'll try and keep the assailant busy until they arrive and slips the phone into her pocket hurriedly rushing into Judy's bedroom and looks around for anything that can be used as a weapon. Rachel figures a newly single mother would surely keep something around her bed in case of an intruder. She proves herself right when she finds a hefty metal golf club and runs downstairs toward the danger.

Russell is so distracted in his fury that he doesn't see the small brunette coming down the stairs. She's momentarily overcome with horror to see Quinn lying broken and still on the floor. The _blood_ makes Rachel balk because there's so much of it: splattered against the wall, pooling on the floor. Her instincts urge her to ignore the man and check on Quinn but she's smart enough to not let her guard down until help arrives. When she hears, "Who the hell are you?" her exasperation and empathy turn into full fledge rage at the man she can only deduce is the blonde's father.  
>It's when Rachel threatens Russell to step away from Quinn that the blonde regains consciousness long enough to see her girlfriend through one partial black eye. Her other is swollen shut from a particularly violent kick to the face. "No…<em>Run<em>," Quinn whimpers before passing out again. The fog of alcohol recede a bit to recognize who Rachel is.

He cackles at Rachel's words and baits her to make good on whatever she plans to do. Rachel assures Russell that he will never see the light of day if she can help it. He starts to verbally attack her, talking trash about her immoral family and shoots out slurs and offensive words at her. He threatens to hurt her just as he did his daughter and she grins at his stupidity. The line with emergency dispatch has remained open since she started the call so everything that's being said is being recorded. The words Russell spits out venomously hold no meaning or sting, having heard those words and so much worse from others that she's desensitized to it. She takes quick swings at the tall blonde man to move in front of her prone girlfriend in a protective posture.

"Tell me why. Why would you beat your own daughter nearly to death?" Rachel asks in a false concerned tone. She hopes that Russell's inebriated tongue is still in effect enough to give cause for his brutal attack; She listens to his confession being recorded on the phone and he's none the wiser. When he answers that his actions are but the 'just cleansing of a good Christian father'.

Rachel responds arrogantly, "First Peter chapter three verse eight, 'Be ye all of one mind, having compassion one of another, love as brethren, be pitiful, be courteous.' I don't think he makes exceptions for child abusing hypocrites that call themselves Christians like you."

Russell narrows his eyes, "I am an upstanding member of the community you little harlot! I will have you know that—,"

"Upstanding member of the community?" Rachel scoffs. "That's rich coming from the man who cheated on his wife with a prostitute! A man who's family motto was to advocate oppression and fear."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" he screams. She takes a swing at him but misses.

Rachel's face lights up at the sound of the approaching sirens.

Russell, furious, pulls at the golf club and tosses it away. Rachel is slightly distracted with impatience for help to arrive; Russell quickly grabs her arms in a deathly grip and jerks her closer to him, hitting her with his fist. Her lip splits open and swells quickly. Rachel tries to fight; she struggles and screams at him having half a mind to keep his attention on her and not Quinn. She tries and fails to use her thin arms to block the heavy blows reigning down on her.

Rachel curls into fetal position covering her head when policemen burst in and subdue Russell harshly. The emergency dispatcher kept the cops apprised on the situation as it was happening so they took special care to make sure he got a taste of his own medicine when he got apprehended. The paramedics assess Quinn's condition carefully but quickly. Seeing Russell in hand cuffs and Quinn being taken care of flip a switch in the brunette and she finally breaks down from overwhelming emotion. An EMT comes to console and help Rachel, her body shaking from the overdose of adrenaline her body is producing from shock. She's so frantic of her girlfriend's condition that she ignores any questions the woman is asking her. Suddenly her face is being held still by soft hands. "Look at me," the woman in blue says in a soothing but firm tone. "I need you to stop talking and listen. Can you do that for me?"

Rachel nods numbly.

"Good. Now I know you're worried about your friend but my friends are looking after her right now. She's in perfectly good hands. Now, take slow deep breaths to lower your heart rate. Its way too high, which is dangerous, and I'm pretty sure you want to be in good condition when she recovers, right?"

Rachel does as the woman says and her dizziness lessens. "Yes. But _please_ help Quinn."

The woman smiles kindly at Rachel. The paramedic's heart aches at the sympathy she feels for the two girls. She watches the petite girl's eyes dart around from shock. The paramedic checks Rachel over discovering that she does have a concussion. The uniformed police officers were notified that the girls would be taken to Lima General Hospital. The notifications to alerting their families were handed off to them. By the injuries sustained to her face, the officers knew it wouldn't be until much later that they'd get statements. An older police officer asks who she can contact and Rachel hands over her bedazzled phone without looking at the man, walking outside to follow Quinn into the ambulance. A moment later, the paramedic jumped in and they sped quickly with sirens on towards those that would keep Quinn alive.

xXxXxXx

The Berry men rush into the hospital, frantically running to the emergency room stall their daughter was in. Hiram stopped, pulling his husband back before they entered and took a deep breath to attempt to calm their frayed nerves. They pulled the curtain away slowly to find Rachel sitting up on the hospital bed, arms wrapped around her tucked in knees, rocking back and forth. Still shaking, she showed no indication that she noticed they had arrived.

"Rachel, honey?" Hiram prompted gently. As he walked closer to where Rachel was, he couldn't hold in the gasp at the sight of her bruised and battered face and arms. There were dark blotches around her right cheek and eye; her arms were tattered with hand imprints. A swollen stitched up gash could be seen on her lip. The blood that had caked dry on her face on the way to the hospital was now gone. It had been wiped away by the kind and empathetic nurses when she arrived but the blood on her hands, stained dark were still there. It was not her own but Quinn's. The nurses had tried to wipe it away but Rachel's clenched fists and crazed look deterred them from any further action.

Memories flashed through her mind repeatedly. her senses felt out of control bombarding her all at once overwhelming her: the sight of her girlfriend broken and bloody, hearing Quinn plead to run away, the feeling of phantom fists hitting her flesh, and the paralyzing fear for both herself and Quinn. The shame of not getting to the girl she loved sooner clashed with the guilt of not heeding the blonde's words.

When Rachel felt someone touching her, she looked up in fear still caught up in memories from her trauma. Rachel's posture eased when the touch disappeared. Once she realized it was her fathers, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Much to the relief of the Berry men, a nurse came in and gave Rachel a sedative to help her recover.

xXxXxXxXx

Judy rushes in to find the Berry men for an explanation of what happened. The vague message indicated that Quinn had been injured and to come to Lima General immediately. The Berry's don't know much about Quinn's current condition except that she's in surgery. Two hours later, a surgeon notifies Judy that her daughter will make it. The Berry's let out audible sighs of relief. Overcome with shock and confusion, Judy begins to cry asking about her injuries. Before the doctor could finish, she crumpled down to the floor in heaving sobs. While Leroy knelt down to comfort her, Hiram covered his face with his hands, heart heavy with the grave severity of their current situation. Morbid images seeped into his mind of how it could have been Rachel in the hospital fighting to recover from the hell that had been reigned upon her if it wasn't for Quinn. He tried to shake the dark images from his mind but with the love he held as a parent the turmoil was too deep to escape from.

The doctor explains that Quinn's condition would have been worse if not for Rachel. The doctor further informs that Quinn can receive visitors. Begrudgingly he adds that she should brace herself for her daughter's appearance. "With time the swelling _will_ lessen."

Judy enters the room to find Rachel sitting beside Quinn, body shaking and tear stained cheeks, cradling the closest hand with both of hers. Judy's hand flies to cover her mouth from shock at seeing her daughter and Rachel's facial injuries.

Rachel gently places a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead and fearfully looks to Judy. Rachel's wide eyes are mildly frightening; the stains of her endless tears are blended with her inky mascara. Her eyes are burdened with remorse and uncertainty that tears at Judy's heart. The older blonde rushes over and embraces the petite girl in a comforting hug, her breath hitched when she whispers, "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my Quinnie." Her words are quickly cut short by a heart wrenching sob from the young girl. Judy can barely understand the muffled words that are erupting from her.

Judy tentatively pulls Rachel away to hear her more clearly. "I'm so sorry. I sh-shouldn't have waited-ed so long," Rachel sobs shamefully.

Judy pulls her into another hug, "Oh honey no. _None_ of this was your fault. The doctor said you saved her life." Judy gently pulls Rachel to sit and looks at Quinn mournfully. "I never thought he'd do this. I knew he had a temper but—he can be so...he used to be so charming and I fell in love with him. Love can make us blind to so many imperfections and eventually I began to ignore the warning signs."

xXxXxXxXx

While Quinn was unconscious Rachel remained at her bedside and refused to leave. Rachel holds Quinn's hand and silently prays for Quinn's recovery. With lack of sleep and unyielding love, Rachel disregards the nurses' urges to spend time away to recover from her own injuries. She waves her father's away who plead with her to come home and sleep. Judy however is the only one who doesn't deter the brunette from Quinn. She brings clothes and food for Rachel, watching quietly as Rachel talks in soft tones to Quinn. Two days later Quinn wakes up to see Rachel reading quietly in a chair next to the bed and says in a hoarse voice, "You didn't keep your promise." Quinn's blood pressure rises, growing visibly upset at seeing Rachel's bruised face.

There were so many things that Rachel wanted to say but her only reply was, "I know and I would break it again if it meant me keeping you from dying. You almost did, you _know_ that?" Tears sprung from Rachel's eyes. "How could you make me promise that?"

"I needed to keep you safe. I love you! Don't you get that?!" Quinn said, broken. "I did it because I love you," The words were spoken so fervently that Rachel could only fall under the weight of them and remained quiet.

Judy came in and fussed over Quinn, apologizing profusely and promised that he will pay for what he did them. Quinn didn't break down in her mother's presence or anyone else as far as anyone knew. She remained stoic, using her old defense mechanisms as a crutch to get through the chaos. The Assistant District Attorney and a detective come awhile later to get statements and explain the process. What Quinn didn't remember, Rachel filled in blanks. Rachel was noticeably irritated to have to be interviewed separately.

The detective gave reassuring words and commended them for bravery; told Quinn that Rachel's a keeper. News came through the grapevine and Quinn got visitors from glee club, and even Finn (though distant, he was genuinely empathetic). Both Brittany and Santana were distraught, Santana expressed it through anger. The Berry's came in to give support though it was delayed because they were coordinating with Judy and the prosecutor to make the trial process easy on the girls.

As time went on, both healed physically. Rachel's injuries faded quicker than Quinn's however the emotional scars lingered. Quinn and Rachel recounted the events more than a few times as the trial process began. Testifying to a grand jury was not as scary as they thought as they took turns answering questions to a room full of strangers except for the familiar face of the ADA. They were told later by the prosecutor that with their testimony and the overwhelming evidence against Russell and degree of violence, he'd be paying for his crime in spades.

The plea agreement that the ADA proposed (to save the girls from any further emotional upheaval) wasn't at all an option in the guilty man's eyes. Although he was told of the alternative, he remained steadfast in his belief that nothing he did was wrong. During the trial, the ADA showed video of Quinn and Rachel being questioned at a separate date and time by both the ADA and defense lawyer as it is allowed as minors to not have to face their attacker. Russell, under advisement of his lawyer, did not testify. After the trial was finished, the judge issued a statement before sentencing began. The judge was an older man who shared his abhorrence and disgust at the man's actions.

The jury doesn't take long to deliberate. Having heard testimony from the girls' treating physician and policemen that had been on the scene, the jury foreman expressed the jury's recommendation for the accused to be sentenced to the fullest extent. Russell Fabray was found guilty to charges of attempted murder and child abuse to his daughter Quinn Fabray and second degree aggravated assault on Rachel Berry, serving a consecutive sentence of twenty to twenty five years in prison with no chance of parole.

The glee club sat through the trial in support of their club mates, along with coach Sylvester. The substantial Fabray estate would be moved into Judy's name. At the date of release, restraining orders would be upheld for both families as long as he resides in Ohio.

During and after the trial Quinn slowly but surely made progress in recovering from her lingering injuries as well as the psychotherapy. The glee club goes to nationals and place second. Sue, to Becky's behest, splits funding equally with glee club though sue vows to never stop mocking Will Shuester's hair.

Quinn's recovery fluctuated frequently to where she'd have night terrors and panic attacks from an unsuspecting touch that'd trigger her. It took a while for Quinn to tolerate or comfortable enough to be touched by a man, not that anyone in the glee club needed to be reminded since Rachel had made it abundantly clear to absolutely everyone, especially the boys (Mr. Shue included) that they respect Quinn's space and request a hug beforehand. There was an instance that had set Quinn back even further in her progress when during a glee club rehearsal puck had picked up an unsuspecting Rachel and twirled her around. Though Rachel was laughing, hearing her shout ""No" and "Stop" caught the blonde off guard. The visual and auditory combination triggered Quinn who inevitably began to cry, huddling into a fetal position. Hearing the sobbing and whimpers of 'please don't hurt her', they immediately stopped. The guilt and shame on Pucks face was clear from the unintentional prank. It took much coaxing for Quinn to resurface from her memories. After weeks of a noticeably absent blonde and news that her therapy sessions had been increased, Quinn returned and to the surprise of everyone especially Puck when she gave him a tentative hug and apology for freaking out.

The intimacy between Rachel and Quinn had fallen to the wayside through the trial and for months after, Quinn couldn't bear to let her girlfriend to see her injuries. The scars from surgery had healed but in Quinn's eyes they were as fresh as the time she had spent in the hospital. With encouragement from Santana and Brittany who knew Quinn the best, Rachel showed consistently through words and actions that Quinn was still beautiful and the blonde eventually let Rachel see her fully. On their anniversary, they had finally shared the fullest of intimacies.

For the first time in a long time, the girls felt like they had a chance to see things through.

**Final Author's Note: This may or may not be the end. I have an additional chapter thought out that would be an epilogue to this...it all really depends on the feedback I receive for this chapter...Thanks for sticking with me...**


End file.
